War Torn
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: This is it, the final chapter in my longest fic ever! Ten years have passed since WWII, and Tai, Sora, Mimi and Matt all have busy lives. This chapter tells you how everything ends. Hope you like it, and please review it for me!!
1. Matt's Hot Dish

** A Taiora for everyone!! I think I'm warming up to Taiora a lot more now! I used to be all Sorato, but now I think I like Taiora and Mimato better. Oh well. Here's another fic by me, centered around World War 2. Tai and Matt are both in the United States Army. Mimi is a nurse who is stationed at a base on the coast of California. Sora is a citizen of California, and lives with her family on the base. When war breaks out between Japan and America, these four people's lives will change forever. Please read and review, five will ensure a future chapter. **  
  
  
War Torn  
  
Chapter One: Matt's Hot Dish   
  
  
Tai Kamiya dropped to the ground and fired his weapon, aiming for his target as he was fired upon. Dirt clung in the creases of his brow as he wiped the beads of sweat from his face. His large brown eyes focused on his target as he released round after round from his machine. Suddenly the firing stopped, and Tai was congratulated by his commander.   
  
  
"Nicely done, Kamiya. You've got a natural eye for combat." The commander stated as he patted the eighteen year old on the back. Tai smiled in reply and walked off the firing range, his gun in hand. He checked the weapon in at the firing station's office, then walked toward a large white building. Tai was about to step inside the building when he was cut off by a tall blonde with dazzling blue eyes.   
  
  
"Hey Tai, what's happening?" the yellow haired boy asked.   
  
  
"Nothing much Matt. Just going into my barrack to grab my shower kit so I can wash the filth off of me." Tai replied. Matt grinned an ornery smile and punched at Tai, who dodged him effortlessly.   
  
  
"Well, I got us some dates for the night!!" Matt said triumphantly. Tai rolled his eyes and went into the barrack, Matt hot on his heels.   
  
  
"What if I told you I was busy tonight?" Tai asked the teen. Matt looked at Tai and rolled his eyes.   
  
  
"You're never busy unless I find someone to make you busy. So you'll go, right?" Matt replied. Tai picked through his footlocker, tossing his shower kit and a towel onto his neatly made bed.  
  
  
"What does she look like?" Tai asked. Matt grinned and sat down on Tai's bed.   
  
  
"Well, the one I'm taking out is a cute little blonde, and you're taking her friend. They're both nurses, Tai! How cool is that?" Matt asked. Tai smiled slightly.   
  
  
"What does she look like? What's her name?" Tai asked again. Matt sighed loudly, his crystal blue eyes lit up with excitement.   
  
  
"Her name's Mimi, and she's about five foot five, brown hair, brown eyes, and a figure to kill for! I mean, she's no Candie, but hey, she's a pretty hot dish!" Matt said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
  
"I take it Candie is the name of your date?" Tai asked. Matt nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
  
"Oh yes. . .Candie is a gorgeous young woman! She's about five seven, long legs, green eyes and an absolutely dazzling smile! And man, is she hot! I would have given her to you, but I thought to myself 'Matt' I thought 'This is your shot at the most lovely creature known to man! Go get her!'. And I did." Matt cried, smoothing his medium length hair down with his hands. Tai smiled at his long time friend, then got up, heading for the showers.   
  
  
"So you never even met this Mimi girl, did you?" Tai asked skeptically.   
  
  
"Well, it's like this: Candie and I met last night at a club, and we hit it off. I asked her out for tonight, and she said she'd only go if I found a date for her friend too." Matt explained.   
  
  
"So basically, you're sending me out on a blind date with someone you could fall head over heels for just as quickly as you did Candie?" Tai asked beginning to jog a little faster. Matt began to jog also, but found himself slipping farther and farther away from his best friend.   
  
  
"So Tai, you gonna come?" Matt asked loudly, chasing after Tai. Tai turned back to say yes, but knocked into someone, falling to the ground and taking the other person with him. Tai looked up into a pair of rust colored eyes belonging to a young woman around his age.   
  
  
"I'm . . .I'm terribly sorry Miss. . . ." Tai stammered, his eyes glued to her face. The girl stared down at Tai, then quickly jumped off of him, getting to her feet.   
  
  
"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention. . ." she said, turning suddenly and walking away. Tai got up and watched her leave. He couldn't get her sparkling brownish colored eyes out of his mind, nor could he rid the image of her auburn hair. Matt stood next to Tai and shook his head.   
  
  
"Clumsy Tai! And you didn't catch her name! Damn, she was hot too! But a civilian? Don't think so. Not for me. Or you. Now hurry up and shower, we have to be at the nurses quarters in an hour!" Matt stated, pushing a still dazed Tai toward the showers.   
  
  
** So here's what's going on right now: Tai and Matt are 18 years old. Tai is in the Army, and we don't know what Matt does quite yet. Matt has set Tai up with Mimi, and himself up with someone else. Tai has run into Sora (*literally*), but doesn't know her yet. Now, one may ask "When's there going to be Taiora/Mimato?". Well my friends, the answer to that will come after I receive five reviews for this fic! And NO, this is not going to be a rip off of Pearl Harbor. Pearl Harbor is going to be mentioned, but keep in mind no one's at Pearl Harbor, they're all in California. Everything in this fic will have to do with the war in Europe, not Japan. At least not yet. I don't know, I might end up sending one of the boys to Japan, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, review this for me, and another chapter will be on its way!! ** 


	2. A Walk To Remember

**Chapter three, here for all of you to read! I hope everyone who reads this reviews it, because I don't know if this is any good or not without you all telling me! I appreciate all the reviews I have received so far for this fic, it did better than I thought!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Three: A Walk To Remember  
  
  
Matt and Mimi drove down the empty streets toward the beach. They stopped and ran out onto the cool sand, their tracks washing away with the waves. Matt scooped Mimi up into his arms. Mimi giggled and squealed as Matt tickled her sides with his fingers. Suddenly a large wave washed over the couple, making Matt lose his balance. The pair quickly found themselves lying on the ground in a heap, soaked to the bone. Matt helped Mimi up shyly and walked her back to the car, where he pulled out a dark blue blanket and wrapped it around her shivering form.  
  
  
"Thanks. . ." Mimi said, her teeth chattering.   
  
  
"You know, that whole wave thing. . .not part of my plan." Matt said, kicking some stones around with his soaked shoe. Mimi laughed and leaned against Matt.  
  
  
"You're warm." Mimi stated. Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl, resting his head on her shoulder as he moved her in front of him, her back resting on his chest.  
  
  
"I know." Matt replied as he kissed Mimi's neck playfully. Mimi felt shivers run up her body as Matt's warm breath made the hairs on her neck stand up. She sighed and looked into the sky silently.   
  
  
"How do you do it, Matt Ishida?" Mimi asked. Matt shrugged and continued his assault on Mimi's neck, littering it with kisses. Mimi turned around to face Matt. She ran her hands down Matt's wet t-shirt (*Yes, I did just put Matt in a wet t-shirt for all you Yama lovers*) and looked up into his pools of ice blue eyes.   
  
  
"You are a gorgeous woman Mimi." Matt said quietly. Mimi blushed and looked down at the ground. Matt tilted Mimi's head up so her gaze met his again, then he moved in and kissed her on the lips, bringing her closer to him. Together the couple leaned against the car, kissing with passion.  
  
  
"I think I'm falling for you." Mimi said as the two of them parted after a few moments. Matt grinned and touched Mimi's face with the tips of his fingers. Mimi shivered as his chilled hands touched her flushed face.  
  
  
"You're cold now. Let me share this blanket with you." Mimi offered, wrapping the blanket around Matt and leaning closer to the tall blonde who had stolen her heart. They stood in silence for a good while, watching the waves crash to the shore.   
  
  
"So what do you do?" Sora asked Tai as they left the dance hall and walked alone in the moonlight toward Sora's home.   
  
  
"Well, I'm in the Army. I almost got called to duty a couple months ago, but somehow I got out of it. Don't ask me how." Tai replied. Sora slipped her hand into Tai's slowly, and felt a welcome squeeze from him.   
  
  
"Matt and I have been best friends since forever. He's a pilot. I don't know if he told Mimi, but he's leaving for Pearl Harbor in a couple weeks for some extensive training." Tai said, looking up at the sky absently.   
  
  
"I see. Mimi and I have been friends since gradeschool. She and I are so unalike it's funny. No one could believe we could become friends, but it happened, and we've been friends ever since." Sora stated. Tai stopped at a small playground and led Sora inside, stopping at the swings. Soon the couple was swinging back and forth, going higher and higher with every second. Tai suddenly stopped, Sora stopping soon after him.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked. Tai lowered his head and sighed.   
  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you. I can't do it. America's going to go to war with Germany, I just know it. And I don't think I can keep from being called again. The last thing I want to do is go over to Europe and die and leave someone like you to mourn me." Tai said.   
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, confused.   
  
  
"I'm saying I can't start a relationship with you. I don't want to break your heart if I die at war." Tai said sadly. Sora's rusty eyes looked into Tai's dark eyes with confusion.   
  
  
"Tai, I. . . no, this is not right. I know how I feel about you, and I know you feel something for me. Breaking my heart tonight won't make me feel any less sadness if you die in war, which you won't! America's not going to go, my father has said so! You're not going to war, and I'm not letting you go that easily." Sora said determinedly. Tai blinked and looked at Sora with a grin.  
  
  
"I didn't think you'd be the type to assert yourself. And you're right, I do have very strong feelings for you Sora. I don't think I could keep myself from pursuing something more with you." Tai replied.   
  
  
"So we're something?" Sora asked, hope welling in her heart. Tai nodded and took her hand in his.   
  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk. Sometimes I don't think, you know?" Tai replied. Sora smiled and leaned closer to Tai, her face inches from his.   
  
  
"That's what I like about you." Sora said. Tai kissed Sora on the lips, prying her mouth open with his tongue. Sora moaned and put her hands at Tai's sides. Tai cupped Sora's face in both of his hands, bringing her closer to him as they stood up out of the swings and embraced in the night.   
  
  
**That's all for now, I'm sleepy! Hope you all liked it! I was going to make this part of chapter two, but it was kinda long in my opinion, so I made another chapter out of this part. Sorry if this is too short, I know I got some reviews about how short chapter one was. Sorry everyone, but you get what you get! Another five reviews will get chapter four out as soon as possible, so type something for me! Anything, even a letter, I don't care!! Hehehe!!** 


	3. Mission Impossible

** Here's the second chapter for you! Thanks to the people who reviewed this, and I hope you and others review again! **  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Two: Mission Impossible  
  
  
Tai combed his medium short brown hair down the best he could, but it ended up spiking everywhere. Rolling his coffee colored eyes, Tai reached for some cologne and rubbed a little on. He stood in front of the mirror and looked himself over.   
  
  
"I have to admit, I don't look that bad. . ." Tai said to himself as he smiled at his reflection coyly. He wasn't finished dressing yet, but wore a pair of khaki pants and a white tee shirt. His dog tags dangled around his neck, shining from the light of the bathroom. Shrugging, Tai pulled a black button down shirt on over his white tee, buttoning the buttons.   
  
  
"There. God I hope this goes well." Tai said aloud as he left the bathroom and walked toward the barrack Matt stayed in. Tai knocked on the door, and seconds later Matt answered it, a giant smile plastered on his face.   
  
  
"Hey Tai. . .woah, what's with the hair?" Matt asked as he ushered Tai inside, shutting the door behind him. Tai grimaced and tried to flatten it with his hands.   
  
  
"I don't know! It's just. . . .sticking out everywhere!" Tai cried, walking around with his hands on his head. Matt smirked and stopped Tai, handing him some hair gel.   
  
  
"Use this. It'll keep your hair down. . .I hope." Matt said, squeezing some of the clear goo into Tai's hand. Tai frowned at the gel, but with Matt's insistence, rubbed it into his hair, smoothing down all the pieces that were sticking out. Tai finished off his 'do with his comb, then stood in front of the mirror.   
  
  
"Not bad. . . that's some nice stuff. I ought to invest in some." Tai remarked. Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed a light blue shirt and threw it on over his white tee shirt, leaving it open.   
  
  
"Tai, I'm going to give you a little piece of advice. . .unbutton your shirt. You look like a nerd." Matt said, trying not to laugh.   
  
  
"I do not! I have overheard plenty of people say that I look handsome in button down shirts." Tai retorted. Matt slung his arm over Tai's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.   
  
  
"Your mother doesn't count, man." Matt joked, watching for a reaction out of his best friend. Tai looked down and shook his head, then unbuttoned the shirt, muttering something about his mother.   
  
  
"So you ready to go yet? It's almost six o'clock!" Matt called from his black Ford convertible. Tai jumped into the passenger side, and the two young men were soon off to pick up their women.   
  
  
Matt and Tai walked up to the door of the nurses place and knocked loudly. The door opened, and a lovely young woman with long brunette hair smiled at Tai and Matt. Matt grinned and walked inside, Tai following slowly.   
  
  
"You must be Matt. I'm Mimi. I hate to say it, but Candie has come down with something." Mimi said, sitting in a chair by the window. Matt and Tai took the couch. Matt looked disappointed, but didn't give up.   
  
  
"That's okay Mimi. This is Tai, he's the guy I had Candie tell you about." Matt said politely, pointing to Tai, who smiled shyly. Mimi smiled and nodded, then turned her attention back to Matt.   
  
  
"You know, Candie told me a lot about you too Matt. How about we find someone else for you to go out with tonight? I have a friend, she's really sweet, and really pretty. She's perfect for you, Matt!" Mimi gushed. Matt pondered the offer for a moment, then nodded.   
  
  
"Okay, what's her name? And what does she look like?" Matt asked. Tai felt himself grow impatient with Matt and Mimi. They were hitting it off really well, but Mimi was his date. Tai couldn't help but feel jealous toward his friend.   
  
  
'Some guys have all the luck. . .' Tai thought to himself. Matt shook Tai, who fell out of his prior thoughts quickly.   
  
  
"You ready? We're going to go pick up Sora now. Mimi called, and she accepted and is pretty much ready to go." Matt said, glancing at Mimi, who smiled sweetly.   
  
  
"Well, let's go!" Mimi cried as the trio drove down the streets.   
  
  
Matt got out of the car and walked up to a small house. He knocked, and waited for a couple minutes.   
  
  
"So. . .this girl. . .she's not a nurse?" Tai asked, desperate to make conversation with Mimi, who seemed bored at the moment.   
  
  
"Yea, she's the daughter of a General. My best friend." Mimi replied, looking toward the door, which had opened. Tai looked over and almost lost his lunch when the very girl he'd run into earlier walked out of the house in a little red dress that stopped at her knees. It was sleeveless, and quite conservative next to Mimi's tight pink ensemble. The girl stopped at the passenger side, allowing Matt to open the door. She glanced at Tai, who was still spellbound. She tossed her wavy auburn hair back and got into the car, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. Matt leapt into the other side and pulled out of the driveway, heading for town.   
  
  
"So. . ." Tai started, but was interrupted as Mimi and Matt began a conversation about airplanes, Matt's specialty. The girl turned and looked back at Tai, a shy smile on her pretty face.   
  
  
"I'm sorry for being so rude, but it startled me to see you again. My name's Sora Takenouchi." Sora said, extending her hand to Tai.   
  
  
"Tai Kamiya. And it's okay. I was a little shocked myself." Tai replied, turning on his award winning smile. Sora turned back in her seat and listened to Matt and Mimi drone on about planes. Tai leaned back in his seat and looked about lazily. Things were so calm at the base. To him, everything seemed a little too calm for his liking. In the pit of Tai's stomach, he felt something was about to happen, and no one could stop it. But the youth shrugged it off as Matt pulled into a local dance hall and got out, running in with Sora and Mimi behind him.   
  
  
"Wanna dance Sora?" Matt asked when they had been sitting in the dimly lit room for awhile. Sora shook her head.   
  
  
"Um, I don't dance much to the fast ones. Maybe a slower one?" Sora answered. Mimi looked up and grinned.   
  
  
"I'll dance with you Matt! Tai here doesn't like fast dances either!" Mimi chirped, taking Matt's hand and walking out onto the floor to do some serious swing dancing. Tai and Sora shrugged and looked at each other, both rolling their eyes.   
  
  
"Flirts. . ." the two teens said. They laughed as they realized they'd said the same thing, and finished their drinks.   
  
  
"So where were you off to in such a hurry today?" Sora asked. Tai looked at Mimi, then back at Sora.  
  
  
"Matt told me I had a date with Mimi, and I had an hour to get ready." Tai replied. Sora looked over at Matt and her friend, then smiled.   
  
  
"Well, I hate to say it, but Matt stole your date." Sora said, pointing to the couple sharing a kiss on the dance floor.   
  
  
"It's okay. To be honest, I would rather be with you than Mimi anyway." Tai answered.   
  
  
"Really?" Sora asked. Tai nodded, and Sora felt a blush color her cheeks.   
  
  
"Yea. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you and I plowed into each other." Tai stated, his own face turning crimson.  
  
  
"And why is that?" Sora asked coyly.   
  
  
"Well, to be quite honest, I thought you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen. And you are." Tai said, looking into Sora's reddish brown eyes for a moment. The couple inched closer for a kiss, but was interrupted by Matt and Mimi, who walked back to the table.   
  
  
"Um would you two mind if we, uh. . .switched dates?" Matt asked, showing his shy side for the first time that night.   
  
  
"No. . ." Tai and Sora said quietly, glancing at each other and smiling. Matt and Mimi thanked the other couple and walked out the door. Tai turned to Sora and smiled at her lightly before kissing her lips gently. He pulled away and grinned before getting up and leading Sora out onto the dance floor. Together they swayed to a slow song, Sora's arms around Tai's neck, Tai's arms wrapped tightly around Sora's waist.   
  
  
** Sooo? Whadaya think so far? Is the Taiora okay? I mean, there's only been one kiss, but hey who's counting? In the next chapter, something happens to the United States that will alter it forever, and Matt has to leave for a secret mission. He leaves Tai to care for Mimi. But while Matt is training, Tai is called into battle in Europe. Will Matt and Tai make it home? What will Sora and Mimi do if they lose their newly found loves? Reviews make chapters, and hopefully you all review this one and get another one out!** 


	4. Leaving You

**Chapter four. . .wowie! Now things are going to get a little tragic as Matt leaves for Pearl Harbor. Tai is left to care for his girlfriend and a devastated Mimi. Now all you people have to do is send out five little tiny reviews to see what happens in later chapters!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Four: Leaving You  
  
  
Matt grabbed his bags and started walking toward the airplane he was about to leave on. He inhaled the fresh California air and sighed deeply. He felt so bad about leaving now. It wasn't like leaving had any importance to him two weeks ago, but now that he was no longer a single man, he felt the weight of guilt hanging on his heart. He and Mimi had committed to each other the night they met, and had decided that they wouldn't date other people while Matt was away. But the guilt remained anchored to his chest. All he could think about was her, sitting alone in her quarters, her long brown hair framing her pretty face. Matt looked up into the sky and blinked back his emotions. There wasn't a cloud in the air that day, and the clear blueness of the atmosphere above Matt rivaled the blue of his eyes.   
  
  
"I don't want to go. . ." Matt found himself whispering as he neared the plane and stowed his bag in the undercarriage. He heard the clacking of heeled shoes, and turned to see Mimi running toward him. She was wearing a dark blue dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was curled and pinned up like the normal fashion of the time. White gloves adorned her hands, which held a small purse. Matt grinned and ran toward Mimi, engulfing her in a tight embrace. Mimi knocked Matt's pilot hat off and ran her gloved hand through his silky blonde hair.   
  
  
"I thought I was going to miss you." Mimi whispered. Matt smiled and touched her lips with his.  
  
  
"I would never leave without seeing you one more time." Matt replied, holding her close and taking in her scent. Mimi felt hot tears run down her face, darkening Matt's uniform as they spattered on his shoulder. Matt parted from Mimi enough to wipe the wetness from her eyes. The engine of the plane roared, and Matt hugged Mimi one more time.   
  
  
"I love you. I'll be back in six months." Matt yelled over the drone of the engine.   
  
  
"I love you too Matt!" Mimi yelled, kissing him once more before bending down and retrieving his hat, putting it on his head carefully. Matt ran onto the plane and took a seat by the window, watching Mimi as she walked away from the machine quickly. She stopped and turned to face Matt, her eyes red and puffy. He waved from inside the plane, then lost sight of Mimi as the plane turned away from her, making its way toward the runway.   
  
  
Mimi walked back into the small airport where Sora was waiting for her. Mimi walked along with her friend toward the parking lot.   
  
  
"Tai said he'd be here soon. . . .don't worry, Matt's going to be just fine." Sora said quietly, putting her arm around Mimi. Mimi nodded and looked at Sora.   
  
  
"I like your dress. Yellow is a good color for you." Mimi said, trying to get her mind off Matt for a moment. Sora blushed and smoothed a part of the knee length skirt that hugged her frame. A yellow shirt was tucked into the skirt, topped off with a white belt around her waist. Sora's medium length auburn hair was tied back into a bun with little pieces of hair dangling from it. The two friends stopped at a bench under the shade of the airport and waited for Tai to pick them up.   
  
  
"You don't think we're going to war, do you?" Mimi asked. Sora shrugged and crossed her legs.   
  
  
"I don't think so. We're just doing a lot of training in the event that we do go to war. Matt and Tai will be okay. No one's going to fight. We have refused to fight with the people in Europe. Nothing's going to happen." Sora answered, taking a file from her white bag and filing her nails slowly.   
  
  
"I'm glad you're confident about that. I'm scared to death." Mimi stated.   
  
  
"And why's that?" Sora asked. Mimi paused, searching for the words that might explain what she wanted to say.   
  
  
"Let me just put it this way. I don't want Matt to go to war right now. I want to know some details, hopefully soon, and then let him know." Mimi said, looking at the ground.   
  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Sora asked, perplexed.   
  
  
"I missed my monthly. I might be pregnant." Mimi replied, sighing. Sora's eyes bulged as Mimi's statement echoed in her mind.  
  
  
"But you and Matt . . . you're not. . . .when did this happen?" Sora asked, incredulous. Mimi looked away from Sora.   
  
  
"Matt and I had been together for about a week, and we decided to. . .well, further our relationship. I thought we were careful, but I was supposed to have my monthly three days ago." Mimi answered.   
  
  
"Well, maybe you're just late. Yea, you're just a little late. You've had so much stress in your life, that set you off balance." Sora suggested. Mimi looked up and smiled.  
  
  
"Maybe. But you know, I kind of hope it's not stress and that I am pregnant. I love Matt very much, and I think that maybe I would marry him someday." Mimi said, looking into the sky as a jet flew by. A car pulled up, and Tai honked, smiling from the driver's seat of Matt's convertible.   
  
  
"Hey you guys. Need a lift?" Tai asked, opening the door for the girls. Tai closed the door and hopped into his seat, taking off toward the base. Mimi sat in the back and watched Tai sneak his hand over to Sora's. Sora smiled and blushed slightly, then took Tai's hand in hers also. Mimi felt a pang of jealousy in her heart as she watched the couple.   
  
  
"So when's Matt supposed to come home? Is he coming home for Christmas? I mean, he left right after Thanksgiving for pete's sake." Tai asked, hoping to draw some conversation out of the silent teen in the back seat. He and Mimi never had hit it off, but both had tried to find some common ground they could talk about, and that common ground was Matt.  
  
  
"Well, he said he'd be home in six months, so no, he won't be home for Christmas." Mimi responded simply. Tai shrugged and felt Sora tighten on his hand.   
  
  
"Well, if you're not already busy on Christmas, you can spend it with me and Sora. We're going to the General's house since my family lives in Montreal and I can't leave the base while I'm on call." Tai offered.   
  
  
"You're on call?" Mimi asked, her voice tense.  
  
  
"It's only a precaution in case we do go to war with Europe. He won't be needed to go, right Tai?" Sora said. Tai nodded and slowed as he approached the nurses quarters. Mimi got out of the car and waved as Tai and Sora drove into the afternoon alone. Mimi walked into her room and sat beside her window, looking into the clouds.   
  
  
'Please be alright. . .' Mimi thought as tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes.  
  
  
"Mimi's taking this kinda hard, isn't she?" Tai asked as he stopped the car in Sora's driveway. Sora got out and walked with Tai into her house.  
  
  
"Mom? Dad? I guess they're not here. Yea, she's got some serious things to think about, if you're catching what I'm saying." Sora replied. Tai sat down on the couch in the living room, pondering his girlfriend's words.   
  
  
"What does she have to think about? Is she going to cheat on Matt, because he told be he would be completely faithful to her while he was gone." Tai cried.   
  
  
No no no. Mimi and Matt are fine as a couple, and she would never think about seeing other people behind his back. She's late, Tai." Sora replied.   
  
  
"Late? I thought I dropped her off at home at a fairly decent hour, considering it isn't even noon!" Tai retorted. Sora looked at Tai with slightly annoyed eyes.  
  
  
"Don't you know what I meant? I mean, she's LATE." Sora stated. Tai looked at Sora with a blank expression.  
  
  
"See, when a girl says she's late, she means that she might be. . .well. . .she might be pregnant." Sora managed to say. Tai stared at Sora for a moment, then slumped into the couch, staring straight forward.  
  
  
"You mean Matt might be a daddy?" Tai asked. Sora nodded and leaned into Tai. Tai looked at Sora, his eyes bewildered.   
  
  
"How could that have happened?" Tai asked. Sora kissed Tai on the lips and pulled away.   
  
  
"Well, when you're not careful, sometimes things happen." Sora replied, touching Tai's face with her finger. Tai turned and looked at Sora.   
  
  
"Have you ever thought. . .about us. . . like that?" Tai asked, growing nervous.   
  
  
"Not yet. Maybe when we're together long enough to marry. Then I'll think about it." Sora replied. Tai sighed in relief and touched Sora's face.  
  
  
"Good. I don't think I'm quite ready for something that big." Tai added, wiping some sweat off his brow. Sora laughed and leaned on Tai happily.   
  
  
Matt got off the plane and walked with the other pilots toward their quarters. A tall man with reddish hair addressed the pilots as their commander.   
  
  
"Welcome to Pearl Harbor. It is now 6:30 PM on November 30th. Training will begin tomorrow at 6:30 AM at the airfield. Please do not be tardy. The night is yours, men, please go have a good time on the island, but be responsible. Dismissed." The man stated before releasing the men to their barracks. Matt slid his duffle bag under his bed and sighed as he watched the sun sink slowly into the sea. Miles away, the only woman he had ever felt anything for was sitting at home. Matt felt a twinge of guilt rise into his heart once again as he pulled out some paper and a pen. He began writing while the other men walked out of the barracks in their street attire to explore the island and find a good time.   
  
  
'Dear Mimi' Matt wrote 'I have been here for five minutes, and I miss you more than anything. The island is gorgeous. There are exotic plants and animals all over the place. You would love it here. My training starts tomorrow, so we have the night off tonight. But I don't think I would be able to have a good time without you with me, so I'm staying in to write this to you. I just wanted to write you and make sure you know that I love you more and more with each passing day, and I cannot wait to see you again. Love, Matt.'   
  
  
**There's chapter four. I know I know, it isn't that good, but humor me and review this puh-lease? ^_^** 


	5. The Day That Lived In Infamy

**Chapter five for everyone! Thanks soooooo much for reading this so far! I'm glad you all are enjoying it at this point, and hope you continue to read the future chapters. In this chapter, the unthinkable happens. How is everyone going to cope with the news? Is Matt alive? And what about Mimi? Is she going to find out if she's pregnant or not? Read and review to find out!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Five: The Day That Lived In Infamy  
  
  
Sunday morning. Matt shook his head as he stretched his arms into the air. He'd been at Pearl Harbor for about a week. He went to train in the skies regularly, and was one of the top pilots in the air at the harbor. He wrote Mimi every day, explaining his days in detail. Every morning Matt would find himself waiting at the mail station for a letter from Mimi, and every morning he would return to his barrack with a fat envelope in hand. For some reason though, this morning seemed different to Matt as he got out of bed and put on a pair of khakis and a black shirt over his white wife beater. He walked out onto the sand by the beach and looked out toward the sunrise.   
  
  
"Perfect. . ." Matt whispered to himself as he began to walk toward the mail station. As he strolled down the sandy path, he heard a distant buzz. Shrugging it off, Matt walked onward toward the mail station. In the distance behind the blonde, planes dotted the pale orange sky.  
  
  
Mimi felt the morning rays of light in her face. Slowly, she pulled herself from bed and gazed out at the morning sky, at the sun which had started to rise.   
  
  
"Why can't I sleep?" Mimi moaned, flopping back onto her pillow, her eyes fixed on a picture of Matt she had taken before he left for Pearl Harbor. Mimi's hand found her flat stomach and touched it gently.   
  
  
"If there's something inside me, I'm praying Matt will come home to see it." Mimi said, careful not to wake her sleeping roommate. Knowing she wouldn't be able to lull herself back to sleep, Mimi got out of bed and put on a light pink dress that reached below her knees and flared a little at the waist. Turning so the skirt flailed out to the sides, Mimi checked her appearance in the mirror. After brushing her hair down so it cascaded to her shoulders, Mimi applied some makeup and was soon out of the room on her way to Sora's.   
  
  
"Sora! There's someone here to see you." Sora's father, a tall man in an army uniform, called up the stairs to his daughter. Mimi sat neatly on the sofa in the living room, waiting patiently for Sora so they could go to church together.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi, I must have slept in a little. I'm ready now, let's go." Sora chirped, walking down the stairs from her room in a light blue dress similar to Mimi's. Sora's hair was in a bun once again, and she wore very little makeup. The two teenagers walked down the street together to the church, chatting about common things as they traveled.   
  
  
"I hate to bring it up, but have you had your monthly yet?" Sora asked quietly, looking at her friend with concern.   
  
  
"No. I haven't. Sora, I think I really am pregnant." Mimi replied, her voice quiet.   
  
  
"Have you written Matt about it yet?" Sora asked again. Mimi shook her head and walked onward toward the church.  
  
  
"No. It's only been about two or three weeks since Matt and I. . .well you know. I don't want him to worry about me if I'm not really pregnant." Mimi whispered, choking on her words as Matt's image flooded her mind. Sora stopped Mimi and hugged her tightly.   
  
  
"Everything's going to be okay. I know it. Matt's going to come home, and if he comes home and you're pregnant, then you two will get married and have a wonderful family." Sora said, trying to console the sobbing girl. Mimi nodded and wiped her tears from her face.   
  
  
"I'm a week late. I don't think it's stress anymore." Mimi stated.   
  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's go off the base to another town and get a check up. You can use Matt's name so no one will know you're not married." Sora suggested.   
  
  
"How will we get there without your dad driving us?" Mimi asked.   
  
  
"Tai can drive." Sora answered smartly. Mimi folded her arms across her chest.   
  
  
"I don't want Tai to know." Mimi said seriously.   
  
  
"I won't tell. We'll just have him drop us off at a shop, then have him pick us up in about an hour and a half. That way he thinks we went window shopping. Sound good?" Sora offered. Mimi nodded, her face showing approval of the plan.   
  
  
"Alright. We have a plan. Now we better get to church." Mimi cried as the bell tolled at the church up the street. The two teens jogged quickly to the church just in time to grab seats in the back.  
  
  
Matt walked into the mail station and picked his mail out of his cubicle, leafing through them quickly. He was only interested in mail from Mimi at the time, and when he found a letter from her, he tore it open quickly.   
  
  
'Dear Matt' he read quietly to himself 'I miss you so much. The days are so long here without you holding me. Be careful when you're in the sky. I don't know what I would do without you. Things here have been very quiet. Some nurses were transferred to another base, but luckily I wasn't. I don't want to leave this base unless I would be transferred closer to you. How has your training been? I do hope you're not flying recklessly over there. Tai has assured me that you will be completely safe while you're training, and I believe him. He has been put on call if you haven't already heard. Sora's not even worried about him being sent to Europe. I don't know how she does it. She's rock steady when it comes to having faith in the Military, while I am worried sick about it sending you off to fight in a war that has nothing to do with our nation. Before I close this letter, I wanted to tell you that my love for you grows stronger every day. You are the love of my life, and I just wanted you to know. Love, Mimi'   
  
  
Matt sighed and folded the paper back into the cream envelope, putting the paper in his pant pocket.   
  
  
"I wonder what she's doing now." Matt said quietly, his azure eyes looking into space. Suddenly the roar of an engine startled him out of his daze. Matt felt the earth jump as a huge explosion ripped through the building. The blue eyed pilot also felt himself being thrown into the air, then landing on the ground with tremendous force.   
  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Matt yelled at no one, leaping up from the earth quickly. He felt some moisture on his arm, and noticed bright red blood oozing through a gash on his shoulder. Cursing, Matt wrapped his arm in a crude bandage and tried to make his way out of the shaky building. Stepping out into the sun, Matt found himself watching the tail end of an aerial assault on the harbor.   
  
  
"Oh my God. . ." Matt said, his voice low. He wasn't even half a mile from the harbor, where mighty ships sat anchored to the docks. Inside those ships, many men slept, as they had the day off. Matt set out running toward the docks when he heard another plane come up behind him. Matt looked back to see an aircraft drop a large bomb out of its belly. Diving for cover, Matt felt the ground quake as yet another bomb landed on Pearl Harbor, sending dirt and debris flying in all areas. Matt found himself covered in dirt, but managed to get up and run on toward the docks, where the planes were bombing the ships heavily.   
  
  
"This isn't happening. . . this isn't happening. . . " Matt kept saying while he ran, joined by other men, toward the docks. Midway there, a commander stopped the men and directed them to the airfields, which hadn't been badly damaged. Matt felt a lump rise in his throat as he sprinted toward the planes. All he could think about was Mimi, and how she would be devastated if he died in battle.   
  
  
"Get in those planes, shoot them DOWN!" The commander, whom Matt didn't recognize, ordered as many young men dove into the airplanes, starting them and waiting their turn on the runway. Matt was second to take off, and was soon being chased by three other planes. Using his training skills, Matt soon found himself being pursued by only one plane, which was hastily shot down by ground troops.   
  
  
"I did it! Oh God, I made it!" Matt cried. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side and fell unconscious. His plane nosedived into the ground hard, toppling onto its side. The plane that shot Matt down flew by effortlessly as some men ran toward the wrecked plane quickly.   
  
  
Mimi and Sora walked out of the church after the service. Sora's father ran up to the girls and began leading them toward Sora's home.   
  
  
"What's going on? Dad, why are you do upset? Is mother alright?" Sora asked. General Takenouchi looked somberly at the girls, worry in his eyes.   
  
  
"They've bombed Pearl Harbor." He said gravely. Mimi immediately fell to the sidewalk unconscious. Sora began to sob as her father picked up Mimi and walked hastily toward the house. Tai, wearing his uniform, met the trio at the house, and opened the door to allow General Takenouchi to enter with Mimi, who was still unconscious.   
  
  
"Oh Tai! What's going on?" Sora said, holding back another wave of tears. Tai held her to him tightly, his forehead touching hers as he looked into her frightened red eyes.   
  
  
"Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. That's all we know so far. I haven't heard if there were any casualties, I don't know anything." Tai replied.   
  
  
"I'm scared, Tai." Sora cried, hugging Tai tighter. Tai rubbed Sora's back gently, trying to calm her. Mimi started to come to, and Sora rushed to her side, Tai right behind her.  
  
  
"Matt. . .oh God, he's dead, isn't he?" Mimi cried, hysterical. Sora hugged Mimi and shook her head.  
  
  
"We don't know. . . we don't know." Sora replied, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
  
"He's okay Mimi. I know he is." Tai added, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora reached up and took Tai's hand in hers, her other hand holding Mimi's as she sobbed loudly.   
  
  
Three men ripped into the wrecked plane, desperately searching for any sign that the pilot had survived. One man cried out that he had found the pilot, and together they pulled Matt from the wreckage. His face was covered in dirt, his eyes closed. A dark stain of blood marred the side of his body, and he was completely limp.  
  
  
"Someone get a car! We gotta get this guy to the hospital!" another man screamed.   
  
  
**So here you have it. Pearl Harbor is bombed, and Matt's in bad shape. In the next chapter, find out if Matt survives, and also if Mimi is pregnant with his child or not. Also, Tai has to leave, making Sora fear for his life as he travels by ship to Pearl Harbor to aid the wounded on the island. Later for now, don't forget to review!** 


	6. I Don't Want To Die

**A sixth chapter! I'm so happy this is getting so many reviews! My last two fics have been REALLY successful, and I thank all my readers who have taken the time to write something constructive about this for me! Anyway, here's another chapter to read and *hopefully* review!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Six: I Don't Want To Die  
  
  
Tai stalked out of Sora's house, the redhead following him quickly. She stopped him at the gate and grabbed his arm in an effort to keep him from leaving.  
  
  
"Tai, you can't be serious! You can't go over there! They're still attacking! And even if you wait until it's over, there's still a chance they'll come back!" Sora pleaded. Tai turned around and looked at the only woman he had ever loved and looked into her cinnamon eyes, which were brimming with fresh tears.   
  
  
"I have to go. They are already gathering people to go help the survivors, and they need medical supplies. What if no one goes, and they run out of stuff? What if Matt needs some of that stuff I would be taking over there? What if he needs blood? I can give him blood, but not from here. I have to go, you don't understand." Tai replied, frustrated.  
  
  
"But why?" Sora cried loudly. Tai ran his hands through his hair angrily.   
  
  
"Because that's what I train for! I am that guy out in battle who helps those in need when he's not in combat. I AM the one who goes out and helps my fellow Americans!" Tai shouted. Mimi stood in the doorway of Sora's house, watching the couple scream at each other.   
  
  
"Stop it! For the love of God, please stop screaming at each other!" Mimi screamed, her voice silencing the fighting teens. Tai looked down at the ground, and Sora followed suit.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai. I wasn't thinking about them. I was thinking about you. What would I do if I lost you? I just found you." Sora whispered.   
  
  
"God, Sora. I would never put myself in a position that would take me away from you if it wasn't for the good of our nation. There are people over there that are dying, and Matt might be one of them. I don't want to sit idly by and find out I could have done something." Tai responded, pulling Sora to him. Mimi walked to the duo, and Tai embraced the two girls quietly.   
  
  
"You have to go, Tai. Go find my Matt, and please. . . .please make sure he's okay." Mimi whispered. Sora nodded, looking into Tai's dark brown eyes sadly.   
  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Tai said, smiling at Sora miserably. Sora wiped a tear from her eye and sighed.   
  
  
"Not as much as I am going to miss you. Come home soon, Tai. And make sure Matt's alright." Sora added. Tai nodded and leaned in to kiss Sora gently before leaving, but ended up crushing his lips against hers in a sudden fit of emotion. The two were tangled in each other's arms for a few moments before parting. Tai got into Matt's car and pulled away from the house, leaving the two crying women behind.   
  
  
Matt felt himself flying through the air for a split second, then opened his eyes to see a flaming inferno around him. Unable to keep himself awake, he fell into a state of unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered was feeling strong arms pulling and tugging at his body, and the pain he was feeling all over his body.   
  
  
Dark blue eyes opened to the sound of a man screaming in agony. Matt tried to sit up, but found himself in a bed in a white room. Nurses and doctors sprinted around him, seemingly oblivious to him lying in the bed.   
  
  
'Have I died? Do they not see me?' Matt thought. He recoiled as he witnessed a doctor and two nurses pushing a table through the room, a dirty and mangled man lying on top screaming. Matt cried out as more people ran through the room, pushing tables with armless or legless men rapidly. A tall blonde nurse ran by, and Matt cried out, getting her attention.  
  
  
"Yamato Ishida? Is that you?" the blonde asked, incredulous. Matt nodded and rested his head on the pillow.   
  
  
"Candie. . .what's happening?" Matt asked. Candie, the girl Matt was supposed to date the night he met Mimi, frowned.  
  
  
"There are so many casualties. . .too many for us to handle. We've been denying the fatal ones, and treating the ones who have the best chance to live. So many people have died out there. . .it's horrible." Candie replied, fatigue setting in on her body.   
  
  
"I don't even know how I got here." Matt stated. Candie smiled.   
  
  
"Three men in a jeep brought you in. You have a wound from a bullet in your side, but you'll be okay. Along with some burns and a cut on your shoulder, that's about all the damage you have sustained. But we want to keep you in bed so you don't rip out your stitches, so don't leave." Candie instructed before rushing to aid a fellow nurse with a small child.   
  
  
"Mimi. . . . " Matt said quietly, immediately thinking of the brunette woman he had left at home.   
  
  
"She wouldn't come over here. . . she wouldn't." Matt assured himself. He figured if the air was unsafe, then the waters around the harbor were probably unsafe as well. With heavy eyes and a worried heart, Matt soon found himself asleep once again.   
  
  
Mimi and Sora walked to the bus station, their purses in hand. Sora had changed into a light lavender dress with white shoes and a purple ribbon tucking her hair back. Mimi changed into a white dress with small blue flowers printed on it. Together they got on the bus, leaving the fare in the basket.   
  
  
"Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean, I know you're worried about Tai, and I don't want-" Mimi started.  
  
  
"I'm sure. No one should be alone at this time." Sora replied. Mimi smile gratefully and sat in a seat beside her best friend.  
  
  
"So what do you want the outcome to be? Do you want to be pregnant?" Sora asked after a pause. Mimi sighed and looked out the window.   
  
  
"I don't know. Do you think Matt would marry me if he found out I was carrying his child? I mean, we haven't been together for that long yet. I hardly know him." Mimi replied.  
  
  
"What are you saying? That Matt might not want to be with you when he finds out you're pregnant? If anything, I would think Matt would be happy about it. I don't know if you two would get married right away, but I think one day you will." Sora said, watching the trees as they flew by.   
  
  
"I don't know. . .I'm just so scared right now. Everything's happening so fast. He might be dead right now, we don't know! It's been a day, and no one knows much of anything. I just want him to be alright so if I am pregnant, he will see his baby." Mimi sobbed. People in the seats around Mimi and Sora felt their hearts go out to the young woman as she sobbed on her friend's shoulder.   
  
  
"I think this is our stop." Sora whispered. Mimi looked up and stood to exit the bus, the redhead following behind her.   
  
  
"Promise me you will hold my hand when I find out the news." Mimi asked. Sora nodded nervously and walked down the lazy street toward the doctor's office.   
  
  
Tai's stomach wrenched as he got off the ship and stepped onto Pearl Harbor. Everything was blackened by smoke. Immediately his nose was filled with the acrid aroma of fire and death. He followed his unit to the hospital, where they were scheduled to donate blood as their first effort to help the injured. Tai stepped into the once spotless hospital and gasped at what he saw. Dirty blod stained clothing was scattered everywhere. The floors were dirty, some places covered in human blood. Nurses ran about the hospital as they grabbed the supplies the unit had brought to them. Weary doctors took a moment to sit before being ordered to another injured person. Tai followed a short brunette nurse through the hospital, and stopped at Matt's bed quickly.   
  
  
"Matt!" Tai cried, stooping down to his sleeping friend's side. Matt opened his eyes and groggily looked at Tai.   
  
  
"Tai. . .what are you doing here?" Matt asked.   
  
  
"I'm helping the wounded. Are you alright?" Tai replied, fearing the worst. Matt nodded slowly.   
  
  
"Just a gunshot wound. And I wrecked my bird pretty bad. All I could think about while I was flying that thing was Mimi, and how I didn't want to die at that moment. I thought I wasn't going to make it, Tai." Matt said, his voice quiet.   
  
  
"Well, you're okay now. It's over. Mimi's okay too, she's still in California with Sora. They'll take care of each other." Tai replied. Matt smiled.   
  
  
"You better go. They need your blood type badly. I tried to donate, but they refused, I don't know why." Matt said before falling asleep again. Tai walked hastily down the corridor until he found the donation station. Once hooked up to a needle, Tai watched as his blood oozed into a glass container.   
  
  
"Can I have your name please, Miss?" a kindly old woman asked from behind the receptionist's table at the hospital. Mimi and Sora turned to each other, not knowing exactly what to say.   
  
  
"Ishida" Mimi said suddenly "My name is Mimi Ishida. My husband is Captain Yamato Ishida."   
  
  
  
**And that's the end of chapter six. Please review this for me, and I will have more chapters to come. I plan on finishing this story in about two to three chapters, and someone's going to die! Unless, of course, you review and tell me not to kill off someone. . .it could be anyone at this point. Matt and Tai are at Pearl Harbor, Sora and Mimi are in another town. Anything could happen, so review and let me know if you want this to be a happy ending or a tragic one! It's all in your hands now!** 


	7. Help Is On The Way

**Chapter seven, hot off the presses and just for you! Some things are going to happen in this chapter. Matt is going to leave the hospital against the doctor's orders, making him at risk of opening his wound again. Tai is going to be going around the harbor, trying to aid those in need of help. Mimi and Sora are going to find out if Mimi's pregnant or not also. So review this chapter right after you read it, okay?!?!**  
  
  
War Torn   
Chapter Seven: Help Is On The Way  
  
  
Mimi sat down on the table, her clothes in a neat pile on the floor. She felt a breeze against her skin from the open back of the hospital gown she now donned. Shaking from fear and the chill the backless garb was giving her, Mimi looked around at all the pictures of babies in the room. She was startled when the door opened and a tall middle aged woman walked in, a stethoscope around her neck.   
  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ishida, I am Doctor Reed. Let's see what's the matter now. Are you feeling sick in the mornings?" the woman asked, studying a clipboard with Mimi's information on it.   
  
  
"I haven't been sick, really. Well once about a week ago." Mimi answered honestly. Doctor Reed nodded, raising her eyebrows.   
  
  
"Have you had intercourse lately?" she asked, looking up at the young woman. Something about this young lady struck the doctor as odd, but she didn't say anything.   
  
  
"Yes, about three weeks ago." Mimi responded again.   
  
  
"Okay, let's be honest. I know you're not married. There's no ring on your finger, and by the way you are tan, there would be a ring mark if you had simply forgotten the ring. Please tell me, I won't judge you." Doctor Reed stated. Mimi stiffened, then looked away from the woman.   
  
  
"I'm not married. My boyfriend is a Captain in the Air Force, and right now he's at Pearl Harbor. He has no idea I'm even here, and I don't know if he's alive or dead." Mimi wailed, cupping her head in her hands as she sobbed.   
  
  
"It's okay, Mimi. Now, I need your real name. If you don't tell me, I can't run any tests to see if you are pregnant or not." Doctor Reed said quietly. Mimi dried her eyes and wrote her name down on the clipboard, then followed her doctor to the testing room, where she laid down on another table and had some blood taken.   
  
  
"That's it. We'll contact you tomorrow afternoon, Ms. Tachikawa. Now go home and rest. I'll be praying for you and your boyfriend." Doctor Reed said, leaving Mimi to put her clothes back on. A short time later, Mimi joined Sora in the waiting room.   
  
  
"Well?" Sora asked.   
  
  
"We'll know tomorrow. " Mimi replied, walking with her friend out the door and into the light of the afternoon sun.   
  
  
Tai walked down a dirt road toward a small house that had been hit by a bomb. As he approached the home, he noticed four figures sitting on the ground beside the charred rubble. Fearing the worst, Tai ran toward them, stopping to find four small children sitting at the doorway to their home.   
  
  
"Where are your parents?" Tai asked. One girl, around six years old, pointed at the burnt house.   
  
  
"In there. I think they're dead." The girl replied, her eyes large with fear. Tai dropped to his knees to examine the other children.   
  
  
"That's Joshua, he's four. And that's Ruth, she's two. This is Layne. He's the littlest one in our family." The girl said as she handed a small infant to Tai, who held him carefully.   
  
  
"What's your name?" Tai asked. The girl smiled shyly, waving a strand of dirty blonde hair out of her face.   
  
  
"Mary. I'm eight years old. These are my brothers and my sister." Mary replied. Tai forced himself not to cry at the sight o the four orphans. He gathered them into his arms and hugged them to him tightly.   
  
  
"I want my mommy!" Ruth cried, tears falling from her green eyes. Tai sighed and looked at the place where their home once stood.   
  
  
"Is it okay if I take you to the shelter for awhile? You can get cleaned up and eat some lunch. How about that?" Tai asked, dodging the subject of the kids' parents. The three older children nodded, and tai stood, cradling the baby in his arms. Together they walked down the dirt road where some of Tai's fellow soldiers were standing.   
  
  
"You take the little girl; you take the older one. And you take the boy. We're going to take them to the shelter." Tai commanded. The three men each picked up a child and walked behind Tai toward a large building that had been turned into a homeless shelter. After depositing the children with a nurse, Tai walked back to the house with the other men.   
  
  
"We need to go through the rubble and find their parents. They must have been playing outside when the bomb hit the house. The little girl said her mom and dad were inside." Tai explained. Still forcing back tears of sorrow. The four men began to search the burnt wood for the two bodies.   
  
  
Matt got out of his bed, instantly feeling sharp pain in his side where the bullet pierced his flesh. Ignoring the agony, Matt stepped out of bed and struggled to put on a pair of khakis hanging on the wall. Finally dressed, Matt began to make his way out of the hospital, but was stopped by Candie.   
  
  
"Matt! What are you doing?" Candie cried, stepping between him and the door. Matt moved Candie out of the way and continued to leave.   
  
  
"Matt, don't go. You're unstable!" Candie yelled. Matt turned, his eyes filled with pain.   
  
  
"People are still in need of care. Let someone who needs it have my bed." Matt retorted.   
  
  
"You need that bed. You're hurt!" Candie protested. Matt opened his mouth to protest, but found himself growing weak. He collapsed to the ground in a heap. Candie screamed for a doctor, who helped her bring Matt back into the hospital.   
  
  
"He wanted to give his bed to someone else. . . I couldn't stop him." Candie cried. The doctor felt Matt's forehead and pulled back instantly.   
  
  
"He's burning with fever. Let's get him some antibiotics, and keep an eye out for seizures. I think his wound is infected." The doctor ordered. Candie rushed into another room, emerging with antibiotics seconds later. The doctor inserted an IV into Matt's arm and let the antibiotics drip into his system very slowly. Candie took a seat beside Matt and held his hand as he slept, sweat glistening on his forehead.   
  
  
(*This next part is a dream that Matt is having, just so you all don't get confused.*)  
  
  
Matt ran down a long winding road toward a small house at the end of the lane. He stopped and took off his hat and uniform jacket, leaving him in a white button down shirt and blue slacks. Opening the door, Matt found himself in an unfamiliar room decorated with pictures of him with Mimi.   
  
  
"Hello?" Matt called. Another door opened, and Mimi walked out, dressed in a white dress. Matt smiled and hugged her to him.   
  
  
"I missed you Matt." Mimi whispered. The door opened again, and a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked timidly out to the couple. Matt gasped and watched Mimi pick up the child, who was no older than two years.   
  
  
"Is she. . .mine?" Matt asked. Mimi nodded, and Matt grinned a silly smile before taking the child into his arms.   
  
  
"What is your name, little one?" Matt asked. The tiny girl smiled a dazzling smile, her tiny white teeth shining.   
  
  
"Abigail. But my mommy calls me Gail." The child replied. Matt looked at Mimi, who smiled, her hands laced together happily. Matt hugged his daughter, but looked out the window when he heard the sound of a low flying plane.   
  
  
"Get down!" Matt screamed, but it was too late. The plane shot into the house, hitting all three of the people. Matt fell to the ground, holding Gail in his arms as he fell. He got back up and limped to Mimi.   
  
  
"Please don't be dead. . . please." Matt whispered as he looked for a pulse. He wailed in anguish when he found she was no longer living. He then checked on his child, who was unconscious. She too, was dead. Matt screamed out in anger, raising his hands to the heavens.   
  
  
Candie gasped as Matt screamed, raising his hands into the air. She shook him, and his eyes opened.   
  
  
"Mimi. . .oh God, Mimi please don't be dead. I don't want you to die, and I don't want the baby to either. Please don't die!" Matt called, looking at Candie while he spoke.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" a doctor asked, running up to Candie and Matt, who was sobbing.   
  
  
"The fever has made him delusional. He needs to rest." Candie replied, looking at Matt sorrowfully. The doctor shot a sedative into Matt's arm, and he was soon asleep once again.   
  
  
**So was that terrible? I hope not. Review this one for me, and chapter eight will be on its way as soon as I write it!** 


	8. Home

**Here's chapter eight! I can't believe how long this is so far! Tai's going to leave Pearl Harbor in this chapter. It's been a week, and he isn't needed on the island again. Before he leaves, however, he makes a short visit to someone who affected him deeply. You'll find out what happened to Matt in this chapter also. Did he die? Is he alive? I don't know, but you will soon! Sora and Mimi also know whether or not Mimi's having Matt's baby or not by now. Review for me, and a bright new chapter will come to you soon!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Eight: Home  
  
  
Tai struggled to pick his pack up. He was so sore from all the work he was doing on the island. He'd been at the harbor for a week, and had patched roofs, scavenged for animals and people trapped beneath piles of debris, and he had even manned a life boat once to drag the dead out of the dark waters. The strain of his work had made Tai look much older than he was. He no longer looked like a fresh young eighteen year old, but a man in his thirties. He knew lack of sleep was what was making him look so terrible, but he couldn't force himself to go to bed at night with all the work that needed done. He spent nights staring at the ceiling as he thought about all the things that needed fixed. Finally his group was freed from duty, and was going home. Though Tai wanted to stay and help, he also wanted to hold Sora in his arms desperately.   
  
  
"One more stop before I go." Tai said to himself decisively as he walked out of the makeshift barracks he had shared with numerous other people. He walked toward the shelter where he had stopped to leave the four orphaned children he had found a week before. He remembered the overwhelming sadness that had almost overtaken him when he looked into the little girl's eyes. He had bottled it up inside him so no one saw him cry, but in an instant, Tai felt hot tears rolling down his face. He remembered the baby he held close to him, a small infant no more than two months old.   
  
  
"It's not fair." Tai murmured, stopping and sitting on a flat rock. For a few minutes, Tai sobbed openly for the little children who would never see their mother and father again. It broke his heart to know that they would be separated, but there was nothing he could do about it. Getting up and wiping the tears from his brown eyes, Tai continued toward the shelter.   
  
  
"May I help you?" a kindly woman asked, straightening her white nurse uniform as she stood from her desk.  
  
  
"My name is Lieutenant Taichi Kamiya. I brought four children here about a week ago, and I wanted to see how they were doing before I left for the states again." Tai replied, showing the woman his dog tags. She smiled, and led Tai to a small room swarming with children of all ages. Tai caught notice of the four little ones and walked over to them.   
  
  
"Hi kids. How are you doing?" Tai asked. Mary looked up at Tai, her eyes bright, yet sad at the same time. Joshua and Ruth also looked up. Tai noticed Layne sleeping peacefully in Mary's arms.   
  
  
"We're okay." Mary replied. Joshua stood up and frowned.  
  
  
"No it's not. They tried to take Layne away from us. Mary hasn't let him go all week. She's scared they'll come and take him away. We don't want to be separated." Joshua stated, glaring at the nurses. Tai looked over at the women, who were sitting close to the children.   
  
  
"They're just trying to take care of him so you guys will be able to play with the other kids. Don't you want to play with them?" Tai asked.   
  
  
"I want my Gramma!" Ruth wailed, her blue eyes filled instantly with tears. Joshua comforted his sister as Mary cradled Layne, who was still sound asleep.   
  
  
"Mary, can I take your brother over to the nurses? I promise if they try to take him from me, I'll bring him back to you." Tai offered. Mary contemplated Tai's request, then handed tiny Layne to Tai, who held him in his arms and looked down on him. Upon seeing him move in his sleep, Tai couldn't help but feel sadness for the child who had no idea what was happening to his life at the moment.   
  
  
"Excuse me, but the little girl thinks you're going to take her brother from her. Is that true?" Tai asked, walking up to two nurses.   
  
  
"Oh no, we're just trying to take him so the children can relax. Their grandmother and grandfather live in California, and their plane leaves soon." The nurse replied. Tai thought for a moment, then looked around the room at the children playing.   
  
  
"Are they going on the plane bound for the base in California?" Tai asked. The nurses nodded, and Tai smiled.   
  
  
"I'll take them. I'm going on the very same flight." Tai suggested.   
  
  
"Normally we wouldn't permit it, but since you seem to like these little ones, I think we'll let you. You leave in an hour, but you already know that, don't you?" the nurse replied, smiling sweetly. Tai grinned and nodded, then walked back to the other children. The nurses smiled as they watched Tai talk to the kids, then hug them nicely.   
  
  
Matt woke from a deep sleep to find Candie staring down at him with intense eyes. He tried to sit up, but felt dizziness overtake him, so he laid back down.   
  
  
"What happened? Is Mimi okay?" Matt asked, staring back at Candie with confused blue orbs.   
  
  
"I don't know. Mimi isn't here. You were having a nightmare. You were talking about Mimi and a baby. Are you and Mimi having a baby?" Candie asked. Matt shook his head and looked away.   
  
  
"A nightmare. . . that makes sense. I need to leave now, is it possible for me to find the rest of my squad?" Matt asked, sitting up. The dizziness had subsided, and Matt swung his legs out of bed. Candie looked down and sighed.   
  
  
"They're dead, Matt. Your bunker was hit early, and none of them made it. You're the only one left. They're sending you home in an hour. If you weren't awake by then, they were going to load you on the plane asleep." Candie responded. Matt stared straight ahead, trying to understand the woman.   
  
  
"Dead? All of them? No way, they're not dead, you must have the wrong bunker. They're not. . . ." Matt said, breaking down completely.   
  
  
"It's okay. . . " Candie said, hugging Matt tightly. Matt sobbed into her white uniform, wetting the shoulder slightly.   
  
  
"I can't believe it. . ." Matt whispered, still unbelieving. He got up and walked out of the hospital, Candie watching him as he walked into the light for the first time in almost a week. Matt walked toward the airstrip to wait on his flight home. Images of his now dead comrades flew through his mind, along with a constant image of Mimi at home. The thought of seeing her again made him happy, but the deaths of his friends made him miserable. Still weeping, Matt continued to walk.   
  
  
Mimi and Sora sat in Sora's home, tea in their hands. Sora looked out the window and sighed.   
  
  
"Tai's coming home soon. I hope Matt comes home too so you can tell him." Sora said distantly. Mimi nodded, her face pale.   
  
  
"How can I tell him about something this serious? He'll leave me to raise it alone." Mimi said quietly. Sora shook her head negatively.   
  
  
"I don't think so. I think he's the kind of guy who doesn't leave anyone, plus I think he really loves you, otherwise, he'd be dead. Tai's letter said that Matt was alive, and that he would probably be coming home. If he didn't have you to live for, he'd have surely died in that plane." Sora replied.   
  
  
"I hope you're right." Mimi whispered, looking into the sky absently. Sora poured more tea into her cup, sipping it quietly.   
  
  
"I have to go pick up Tai in about an hour and a half. Do you want to come?" Sora asked. Mimi nodded, and poured some tea for herself, drinking it slowly.   
  
  
Matt waited with some other soldiers for the plane. He was still thinking about Mimi and his friends, but his thoughts were interrupted as Tai walked into his field of view.   
  
  
"Tai!" Matt cried, getting up out of a chair. Tai walked quickly to Matt, holding baby Layne in his arms. The other three children followed like ducklings, each hidden behind Tai's legs.   
  
  
"What's this?" Matt asked. Tai smiled and showed the baby to Matt.   
  
  
"This is Mary over here, and her brother Joshua, and that's her sister Ruth. This is her brother Layne. Their mom and dad were killed, and now I'm taking them to their grandparents in California. It just so happened our flights coincided. I didn't know you were leaving. I visited you all week, but you were always sleeping. You were on the brink of death, man." Tai explained, rocking the now crying baby in his arms. Matt laughed at Tai, then stopped when Tai looked at him oddly.   
  
  
"Look at you. Wouldn't you make a good daddy?" Matt teased. Mary, Joshua and Ruth all nodded and ducked behind Tai once again.   
  
  
"Don't you mean you?" Tai retorted. Before he could think, he had given away the secret Sora had told him to keep. Matt turned a pale shade and looked at Tai carefully.   
  
  
"Please say you're kidding." Matt asked. Tai handed Layne to Matt, who held him shakily.   
  
  
"I don't know if you're going to need to know how to hold one, but you might want to get familiar." Tai replied. Matt groaned.   
  
  
"We were careful! She can't be. . .no way." Matt stated, handing the sleeping baby to Tai once again. Tai shrugged and turned as the plane began to land on the ground. He herded the children behind a bench as dust flew everywhere. Matt took off his button down shirt and covered the baby with it as Tai shook his jacket off and handed it to the three children to hide under.   
  
  
"Nice way to use a uniform." Matt commented absently as he got onto the plane and took a seat next to Tai. Ruth and Mary jumped into Matt's arms, sitting on his lap. Joshua got onto Tai's lap and cuddled up next to Layne.   
  
  
"It's going to be a long thirty minutes." Tai joked as the plane lifted from the earth.   
  
  
"Tell me about it. . ." Matt mumbled, preoccupied by Mimi and what Tai had said earlier.   
  
  
**There's another chapter! Review it for me, and then you'll get to see Sora and Tai reunite, the kids going with their grandparents, and Mimi telling Matt something he'll never forget. Lata for now!** 


	9. Talking It Through

**Wow, I can't believe the responses I have gotten from this fic! Thanks so much for reviewing it for me! I know that Tai and all them are Japanese, and that it's weird for them to be portraying Americans, but I figured they could live anywhere at any time, since this is fiction. . .sorry if I made anyone mad. And about killing Sora. . . .I have only gotten two reviews to kill her, and I don't think I could. . .Matt's definitely not dying due to the massive response from his fans. (*Matt thanks you from the bottom of his heart*). Anyway, here's chapter nine (*wow, nine*). . .**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Nine: Talking It Through  
  
  
Mimi and Sora hurriedly fixed their hair and makeup at the airport. They were supposed to go to the airport to pick up Tai, but were running a little late. Mimi brushed some eye shadow over her eyes before looking down at the floor. Sora noticed Mimi in the reflection and stopped pulling her hair into a bun.   
  
  
"You okay? You're not going to throw up, are you?" Sora asked, taking a step away from her friend. Mimi shook her head and looked back to the mirror, her eyes distant.   
  
  
"You're worried. I can sense it." Sora stated. Mimi nodded and fought back tears.   
  
  
"I just hope he doesn't resent me for this." Mimi whispered, putting a silver pin in her hair before leaving the bathroom, Sora following moments later.   
  
  
"Come one, we're going to be late." Sora replied, walking out the door with Mimi.   
  
  
Matt stared out the window at the clouds. He missed being in a plane, even though he hadn't been out of one for very long. His thoughts were consumed by Mimi and the statement Tai had made.   
  
  
'God, I hope Tai was kidding. I don't think I am old enough to be a dad. Mimi isn't old enough to be a mother either. . . .what have I done? How could I have let this happen to her? We're not even married, and I go and get her pregnant. Way to go, Matt, you've ruined the life of the only person you could ever love . . . ' Matt thought. Tai looked over at Matt, his eyes showing concern.   
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Tai said quietly. Matt jumped, startled. Mary and Ruth stirred out of their sleep and looked up at Matt with groggy faces.   
  
  
"It's Mimi. Were you serious? Is she. . .you know?" Matt asked, running a hand through his golden hair. Tai shrugged.   
  
  
"They didn't know when I left last week. They might know now." Tai replied. Matt nodded, taking in the reality of what might be waiting for him at home.   
  
  
"I can't do it." Matt stuttered.  
  
  
"Do what?" Tai asked, confused. Matt looked at Tai with fear-filled blue eyes.   
  
  
"I can't go home to her. I can't come home and know I have done something terrible to her. I ruined her life, Tai! If we break up, no one's going to marry her because she will have a baby. . .my baby." Matt cried quietly. Tai looked at Matt for a moment, then slapped him.   
  
  
"Do you love her?" Tai asked. Matt rubbed his cheek, then nodded.   
  
  
"With everything inside me." Matt replied.   
  
  
"Then you won't leave her. You'll stay with her. If she's pregnant, you'll take care of her. If she's not, you'll love her the same. Matt, I see how you care. It's like a banner. Talk to her, tell her what's on your mind. Chances are, the same thoughts have been haunting her." Tai said. Matt pondered the thought for a moment, then turned around to look out the window.   
  
  
"Matt. . ." Tai trailed.   
  
  
"No, I just need to think." Matt replied. Mary and Ruth shifted, and even though it disturbed Matt's healing wound, he didn't utter a sound.   
  
  
'What am I going to do?' Matt thought, letting his mind float with the clouds.   
  
  
Mimi and Sora stood with a large group of people. Among them was an old man and woman with an empty stroller. Sora looked at the couple oddly, but didn't ask about the baby carriage. Mimi felt a pang of nervousness run through her as she waited. The plane landed, and the steps were put into place. Sora and Mimi watched as young men filed out of the plane. Every time a man walked off the plane, a woman would run to him and hold him. As they got off, Sora began to wonder if Tai wasn't coming back. She grinned when a familiar brunette got off the plane.   
  
  
"Tai. . ." Sora whispered. She did a double take when he got off the plane with a small infant and three young children, but she ran to him anyway.   
  
  
"What's going on?" Sora asked. Tai held the baby boy in his arms.   
  
  
"I'll explain it to you all later. I need to find-" Tai started.  
  
  
"Gramma! Grampa!" Ruth, Joshua and Mary shouted. The elderly people Sora had noticed raced to the children, hugging them. Tai put the baby in the empty carriage, looking one more time at the sleeping child.   
  
  
"Thank you so much for caring for them, young man. We'll never forget you." The old woman said, taking Ruth's hand and walking with her and the other children away from Tai and Sora. Matt walked up to the couple, who stood close together as they watched the family walk away.   
  
  
"Matt! You're here!" Sora cried happily. Matt didn't smile.   
  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Matt asked. Mimi walked over to her love shyly.   
  
  
"I missed you." Matt whispered as he took Mimi into his arms, kissing her passionately. Mimi felt herself become entranced in the kiss she had waited for so long for.   
  
  
"Wait. . .we have to talk. Alone." Mimi muttered, leading Matt away from Tai and Sora, who were holding each other and looking at Matt quietly. As the couple walked away, Matt glanced back at Tai, who smiled sadly. Sora leaned on Tai's shoulder, then Tai brought his lips to hers meeting for the first time since the bombing. As their tongues roamed each others' mouths, Tai brought Sora closer to him, afraid to let go.  
  
  
"I love you Sora. I just wanted you to know that." Tai said. Sora smiled happily and held Tai close to her.   
  
  
"I love you too, Tai. With all my heart and soul." Sora answered. Together they walked out of the airport and into the light of day.   
  
  
"Matt, I have something to tell you." Mimi said shakily as Matt drove toward the nurse's quarters.  
  
  
"I know." Matt replied. Mimi gasped.   
  
  
"About the baby? How could you . . .Tai. . ." Mimi said, shocked. Matt nodded and stopped on the side of the road.   
  
  
"Do you love me?" Matt asked.   
  
  
"Very much so." Mimi replied, tears welling in her eyes.   
  
  
"I love you too. That's the only thing that kept me alive after the plane accident. All I could think about was you. That's why I want to know if you think we're ready to get married and have this baby." Matt asked. Mimi looked forward, her eyes full of happiness.   
  
  
"I want to. I want to build a life with you and our baby. Let's get married. I don't care if my mom and dad don't come. I don't care for a big wedding. All I want is you to be there holding my hand when this baby comes." Mimi sobbed, clutching to Matt's shirt as she cried. Matt held Mimi, running his hands over her back.  
  
  
"Then let's go." Matt declared, pulling onto the road again and driving off the base.   
  
  
Tai and Sora got off the bus in town and walked down the crowded streets. Stopping in a small restaurant, they ate dinner quietly.   
  
  
"I'm glad you're alright." Sora said, taking one of Tai's hands.   
  
  
"I'm glad I am here with you right now. I missed you." Tai replied, kissing Sora's hand that was laced with his own. Sora smiled and blushed.   
  
  
"I don't want to go home, Tai. I want to be with you." Sora whispered. Tai turned his own shade of red, then looked seriously at Sora.   
  
  
"Are you for real? You don't want to go home?" Tai asked. Sora nodded.   
  
  
"I have the weekend off. . .don't have to report until Monday. You want to leave the base?" Tai asked. Sora nodded again, and Tai almost fell out of his chair.   
  
  
"We'll take a bus then. Do you want to go home and get some things?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"Yea, let's go get my things, then yours. We'll go away for the whole weekend. Leave everything behind." Sora answered. Tai got out of his chair, paid the bill, and rushed Sora out of the building and onto the first bus.   
  
  
Matt and Mimi stood side by side in a little church off the side of a never ending road. A minister stood in front of them, and two other people stood behind them.  
  
  
"Dearly beloved. . ." The minister said. Mimi and Matt took each others' hands and stood as the minister began to marry them.   
  
  
**Haha, leaving it there! Sorry for those of you who wanted to see them get married in this chapter, but that's the breaks! Review for more!** 


	10. Top Secrets

**And now, chapter ten! In this chapter, Matt accepts a mission to bomb Japan. Will he make it back? (*NO this is not a Pearl Harbor spinoff, it's just that I'm following details of what happened from my history book*) Taiora coming also, so get out your pens to review, okay? Thanks!**  
  
  
War Torn   
Chapter Ten: Top Secrets  
  
  
Tai woke up and turned over to see Sora sleeping softly beside him. Immediately, images from the previous night rushed into his head, and he smiled. Even though they didn't do anything, Tai felt he had the most enjoyable evening of his life. He had never laughed with someone so easily as he did with Sora. And now, seeing her sleeping beside him, blue silk pajamas covering her seemingly perfect body, Tai felt himself fall even more in love with her.   
  
  
"Wake up. . .Sora. . ." Tai whispered, kissing the sleeping woman's lips softly. Sora moaned lightly and opened her eyes, smiling when she came face to face with Tai.   
  
  
"Morning." Tai said, kissing her once again. Sora returned the kiss.   
  
  
"Morning to you too." Sora replied, smiling. Tai took Sora into his arms and held her as they lay in bed listening to the birds chirping outside the window.   
  
  
"Don't you just want to be like this forever?" Sora asked. Tai smiled and looked down at her.   
  
  
"Yes I do." Tai answered. Sora touched Tai's bare chest and sighed. She turned to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him as she did so. The couple kissed until air was not only needed, but imperative. Sora whispered something into Tai's ear, and he looked at her worriedly.   
  
  
"Are you serious?" Tai asked. Sora nodded, and unbuttoned a couple buttons of her shirt. Tai stopped her and looked into her eyes seriously.   
  
  
"Sora. . .I don't know. I mean, you're telling me you're ready, but I don't know if you're just saying that to make me feel better. In all honesty, I can't say that I am ready at all. I think we should both wait. Until we're both ready." Tai stated, buttoning the buttons back up. Sora's mind began to spin as she realized the love she had inside for Tai.   
  
  
"You're such a wonderful person . . .how come no one took you before you met me?" Sora asked. Tai kissed her forehead and smiled.   
  
  
"Just lucky, I guess." Tai replied, leaning down and kissing Sora again.   
  
  
Mimi sat up in the motel and instantly felt nausea overtake her. She leapt out of bed, startling Matt in the process. His dark blue eyes opened with shock as the bed bounced and someone went sprinting into the bathroom.   
  
  
"Mimi?" Matt asked. He was answered with the sound of Mimi throwing up. Cringing at the sound, Matt covered his head with his pillow. Mimi walked out of the bathroom, holding her stomach. She saw Matt hiding, and frowned.   
  
  
"Are you hiding from something, Matt?" Mimi asked. Matt uncovered his face and looked up at Mimi timidly.   
  
  
"Not exactly, I just couldn't listen to you vomit, that's all." Matt replied. Mimi frowned again and laid down in bed beside Matt.   
  
  
"It's not exactly all my fault I am throwing up everything. If I do recall correctly, there was a blonde haired blue eyed man there too when this all happened." Mimi scolded.   
  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. . .it's just so. . .gross." Matt complained. Mimi rolled her eyes.   
  
  
"Gross for who? You? You make me laugh." Mimi said sarcastically, throwing a smile Matt's way. Matt smiled back and leaned over to Mimi, kissing her lips gently. Mimi pulled Matt onto her, and Matt winced at the pain.   
  
  
"Oh my gosh, I forgot. . .I'm sorry sweetie." Mimi cried. Matt rolled back onto his side of the bed, holding his side.  
  
  
"It's okay. Give me a couple weeks. And besides, we shouldn't be. . . you know. . . .when you're. . .you know." Matt said. Mimi groaned in anguish and flopped back onto her pillow. Within seconds, she was up and running for the bathroom.   
  
  
"You shouldn't have flopped so hard honey." Matt advised. Mimi moaned as she began to throw up for the second time that morning. Matt shook his head and sat up in bed. He looked down at his hand, and the bright gold ring he had bought the night before.   
  
  
'I can't believe I am married. It's so unreal. And topping off the marriage, there's going to be a kid running around soon. Was this too sudden? No, I have to take care of her. She's having MY baby. No use thinking about what I could have done, it's already done. I'm married, plain and simple. No more running around, no more dates. Life's going to be very different now that I'm going to be a husband AND a daddy. . . ' Matt thought. Mimi came out of the bathroom once again, her eyes tired.   
  
  
"Can I quit now?" Mimi asked pitifully. Matt smiled sympathetically and kissed Mimi gently on the lips.   
  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Sora asked Tai as they finished getting ready to go out. Tai pondered the offer, then smiled.   
  
  
"I haven't had a shake in a couple weeks. How about that?" Tai asked. Sora grinned and nodded, and the couple was soon out the door to find an ice cream parlor.   
  
  
"Do you think they're going to need you in the war?" Sora asked as they sipped tall milkshakes.   
  
  
"I don't know. I hope not, I don't want to leave you ever again." Tai answered. Sora blushed and took another drink.   
  
  
"I don't want you to go either, but if America needs you, you should go." Sora added. Tai nodded.  
  
  
"True. But maybe I can leave the service and get a job. I could make enough money to buy you a house, then we can get married. . . " Tai rambled. Sora looked at Tai in shock.   
  
  
"Did you say. . .get married?" Sora asked. Tai nodded, then realized what he said and looked up at Sora sharply.   
  
  
"Woah. . . .I think I got away from myself there. . .I mean, that's the future hopefully, but now right now." Tai stammered.   
  
  
"So you wouldn't want to marry me right now?" Sora asked, hurt. Tai made an attempt to explain, but gave in.   
  
  
"I would marry you right here, right now. I love you so much, even though I haven't even known you for a month." Tai whispered seriously. Sora's eyes brightened, and she smiled once more.   
  
  
"I knew you would. But I don't want to rush marriage either, so we're on the same page." Sora replied. Tai grinned.   
  
  
**This is going to be three months from now, just so no one gets confused, and I don't make this chapter extremely long!**  
  
  
Matt and Mimi walked out of their little house on the base, heading for the grocery. It was a lovely Sunday afternoon, and the couple had just gotten home from church. Matt opened the car door for Mimi, who got in and buckled her seat belt. She placed a hand on her belly, which was ever so slightly mounded. Matt got into the car and began to pull out of their driveway when a white car pulled up beside them.   
  
  
"Captain Yamato Ishida?" a dark man with sunglasses asked. Matt got out of the car and nodded.   
  
  
"I have these documents for you. If you accept, please report to headquarters tomorrow at 0900 hours. Good day, Captain." The man stated before getting back into the car and driving away. Thinking nothing of the document, Matt got into the car and drove with Mimi to the grocery.   
  
  
"What was that man talking to you about?" Mimi asked later at dinner. Matt pulled the forgotten document out of his pocket and read them carefully.   
  
  
"They want me to fly to Japan and bomb them in a secret mission." Matt said solemnly.   
  
  
"You're going to refuse, right? I don't want you going over there and dying before you see your baby." Mimi cried.   
  
  
"I want to go." Matt declared.   
  
  
"NO!" Mimi yelled, standing up. Her behavior was shocking to Matt, who had never seen her yell.   
  
  
"Mimi, I have to go. You don't understand." Matt cried, growing angry.   
  
  
"Why wouldn't I understand? Tell me!" Mimi yelled, her volume rising. Matt threw his fists onto the table, sending Mimi back into her seat with fear.   
  
  
"My entire company was killed. I am the only one left. I have to get revenge for them." Matt said slowly.   
  
  
"At the cost of your own life?" Mimi asked darkly. She stood and stalked out of the kitchen, slamming the door to their bedroom after going inside. Matt sat still for a moment, then slammed his fists onto the table once again.   
  
  
**So I think I am going to leave it there . . . .don't hate me, review me!** 


	11. Stay With Me Still

**Holy cow, an eleventh chapter! And I can't believe all the reviews I have gotten! Thank you all so much for reviewing, I lover reading them! I have gotten some serious reviews to kill off Sora, but honestly, I don't know how people would want to kill her, so I don't think I will. Now Tai, there's another story. I think I could easily kill him if ya'll want me too! Matt (*by a HUGE amount of reviews*) will not be dying. Mimi might sometime, no one has wanted her too. Anyway, here you go with another installment!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Eleven: Stay With Me Still  
  
  
Mimi woke up and stared at the empty pillow beside her. It hadn't even been slept on. Instantly, tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the bitter fight she had with her new husband.   
  
  
'Why would he take a dangerous mission like that, knowing he was about to become a father?' Mimi thought as she touched her slightly rounding belly. She was about four months pregnant, and the last thing she wanted was the love of her life leaving and dying for something unimportant to her.   
  
  
"Can I come in?" Matt asked sheepishly as he cracked open the door to their bedroom. Mimi nodded and looked away. Matt walked in and began to rummage around in his closet.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, you know. But I am leaving. I have to be there in half an hour." Matt stated, changing into some clothes. Mimi fought the urge to cry.   
  
  
"Well, I'm not sorry. What you're doing. . .this special mission. . .is stupid. You're going to die over there for nothing." Mimi snapped.   
  
  
"You think I will die? Do you?" Matt cried, angry. Mimi looked down at her hands as she sat in their bed.   
  
  
"I don't know. I hope not. I love you, Matt!" Mimi cried, sobbing. Matt's shoulders slumped as he sat down on the bed and consoled Mimi, who was bawling openly.   
  
  
"I'm sorry. . .I know you don't want me to go, but I'm going. I'll be back as soon as I can." Matt whispered. Mimi nodded and pushed Matt away gently.   
  
  
"You better go. You'll be late." Mimi whispered.   
  
  
"I love you. Please know that." Matt said quietly as he picked up a duffel bag and walked out of the room. He returned seconds later and kissed Mimi passionately.  
  
  
"Be careful." Mimi said, wiping tears out of her eyes.   
  
  
"You be careful too. I love you." Matt said, his blue eyes downcast and filled with sadness.   
  
  
"I love you too Matt." Mimi said, whimpering slightly. Matt kissed her forehead and left the room. Mimi broke down again, sobbing into her pillow.   
  
  
Matt stopped at Tai's barracks before going to the office for his meeting. Tai opened the door in his boxers and a white tank top.   
  
  
"Sleeping in?" Matt asked. Tai nodded and pointed to his bed.   
  
  
"I'm on leave." Tai replied groggily. Matt grinned and shook his head.   
  
  
"I'm going to a meeting today, and I won't be coming back for awhile. I want to ask you to take care of Mimi while I am gone. She'll be having the baby in a few months, and I don't know if I will make it back in time." Matt requested. Tai stared at Matt blankly for a moment before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
  
"Where in the HELL would you be going?" Tai asked, sounding angry. Matt sighed and shifted his weight.   
  
  
"I don't know. I got a letter, and I need to go to this meeting. It said Top Secret, so it must be dangerous. I'm going somewhere though, I know it." Matt replied.   
  
  
"You're leaving your pregnant wife for a trip that could possibly bring you back in a pine box? Are you crazy?" Tai screeched.   
  
  
"I need revenge." Matt said simply. Tai felt himself grow angry, but refused to show it.   
  
  
"Okay Matt. Go on your little revenge trip. Just make sure you know that your baby could grow up without a daddy." Tai cried. Matt tried to speak, but Tai had slammed the door to the barracks. Matt sighed and got back into his car, speeding toward the offices where he would meet for his assignment.  
  
  
Sora cut some tulips from their plants and took them inside her home. The whole house smelled like tulips and daisies, Sora's favorite flowers. Sora's mother, a petite middle aged woman with dark black hair dotted with gray, walked in and smiled.  
  
  
"Is that wonderful young man of yours coming over again today?" Sora's mother asked. Sora nodded, a huge grin spread across her face.   
  
  
"I think he's a lovely person. And your father has taken a liking to him too." The woman added, arranging some flowers in a vase.  
  
  
"That's because they can talk to each other about the military." Sora said, snipping some leaves off a daisy. The doorbell rang, and Sora rushed to answer it. She was surprised to find Mimi standing outside the house, a miserable look on her face.  
  
  
"Mimi, is everything okay?" Sora asked.   
  
  
"No, Matt's going on some secret mission." Mimi sobbed. Sora gasped and led Mimi into the house, where she took a seat on the couch.   
  
  
"Okay, dish. What exactly is happening?" Sora asked.   
  
  
"Matt got a letter the other day, and it said that he was to report to some office so he could receive instructions on some top secret mission. Now he's there, and if he goes, he could die, and then our baby would be raised without a father . . . Sora I don't think I can take this!" Mimi wailed.   
  
  
"Mimi, he'll come back. He loves you too much to die out there. Isn't that what he told you when he got back from Pearl Harbor?" Sora asked.  
  
  
"I wouldn't be worried." Mrs. Takenouchi commented. Mimi looked up with frightened brown eyes.   
  
  
"Why not?" Mimi asked.  
  
  
"Because I know he'll come back. I was in the same position when Sora was little. And he came back in one piece. Trust him, he'll return for you. He cares for you very much." Mrs. Takenouchi said, ducking back out of the room as quickly as she had ducked in. Sora looked at Mimi, who sighed.  
  
  
"I hope he comes back." Mimi whispered. The doorbell rang, and Tai walked in with Sora after she answered it.   
  
  
"And that idiot went! I can't believe he left Mi-" Tai was cut off at the sight of Mimi sitting on the couch, her eyes red and puffy.   
  
  
"He'll come back. I know it." Mimi said, determined.   
  
  
In a small office decorated with plaques and certificates, Matt sat with an officer superior to him.  
  
  
"So have you decided?" the man asked. Matt nodded and thought of Mimi for a moment.   
  
  
"I'm going. When is my flight?"   
  
  
**Ahahahaha! I am leaving it there for you to wait again! Sorry, but it's late, and I am very sleepy! Catch ya later if you review this nice-like!** 


	12. Without You

**Chapter 12. . .almost done, everyone! I'm going to stop this story sometime, and I think I might write a few more chapters. I have definitely decided not to kill anyone. I don't think I could have the heart to kill off Mimi, as she is only four months pregnant, although someone did have a very interesting idea. Unfortunately, the baby wouldn't be born by the time of Matt's departure, so the idea wouldn't float. And we all know Matt is totally not dying, thanks to the many anti-death reviews on his behalf! Tai and Sora. . . .I don't want to kill them, I like them! So no one dies. But read and review anyway, okay, 'cos I might change my mind!!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Twelve: Without You  
  
  
Mimi shifted in her bed restlessly. She opened her eyes and gazed at the clock on her nightstand, sighing when she realized it was three in the morning. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling , her blankets gathered around her to keep her warm, which had become hard after Matt had left for the mission. Mimi thought bitterly about the people heading the mission, and how they were probably going to get her husband, the father of her child, killed in a stupid battle for nothing. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, Mimi slipped out of bed and walked to the kitchen, pulling a quart of milk out of the icebox. She poured a glass and sat at the kitchen table. Across from her was an empty chair Matt used to sit in. How she missed seeing him come home, his gentle kisses, the way he talked to the child inside her.   
  
  
"Why is this happening again?" Mimi whispered as she stared at the picture frames of them that were hanging beside the refrigerator. They looked so happy in the photo, and seeing the happy couple inside that image made Mimi's heart feel lighter.   
  
  
"I know he's going to come home to us, baby. I know it. Don't worry about your daddy, he's going to come back and see you very soon." Mimi cooed to herself, touching her tummy gently. She was a little over five months pregnant. Mimi jumped as she felt something move within her.   
  
  
"Woah. . .was that. . .you in there?" Mimi cried as she looked down at her rounding belly. Almost as in reply, she felt movement once again, then nothing. She felt an intense feeling of awe come over her as she realized the baby had moved for the first time. But remorse sat in when she thought about how Matt had missed it. Wiping the beginning of a tear from her eye, Mimi got up and put the glass in the sink, then got back into bed, sinking into a dreamless sleep.   
  
  
Matt sat alone on a large carrier. He had been training for a month for his mission, and was ready to go the following day. It had been a sleepless night for the fair haired young man, and he stood along a railing, gazing back toward where the United States was before it dipped out of sight.   
  
  
"I wonder what she's doing." Matt said to himself. He pulled a picture out of them on their wedding day. He stared at Mimi's beautiful face and touched the picture. How he wanted to go home to her and hold her. To tell her that he loved her one more time. He wanted to see his baby brought into the world. He understood his mistake in leaving, and wished he could change time and say no.   
  
  
"Look what I have gotten myself into. . . . " Matt scolded himself, thinking back to the mission he was going to carry out the next day. They were going to fly to Japan and bomb them, then fly to China and wreck their planes. They'd gladly go back to the ship they were launching from, but they wouldn't have enough fuel. Everything was taken out of the planes to make them lighter, as they were not the type of planes to be flown over the sea. So Matt had agreed to fly over Japan, bomb them, then ditch his aircraft in China so he could be taken back to the United States, that is, if he wasn't shot down over Japan. The he would surely be killed.   
  
  
"Stupid. . ." Matt said bitterly, walking back to his quarters. He flopped down into his bed and closed his azure eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. In minutes, he was dozing peacefully.   
  
  
Morning crept upon the base, streaming through windows in the form of life-giving sunlight. Tai moaned as a beam was centered square on his face. He turned over and buried his face in the pillow. Reverie played, and Tai groaned again, getting out of bed and getting to attention as his superior officer walked in.   
  
  
"I need three men. . . .Jacobs, Simpson and Kamiya. Get dressed and report to my office in one hour, and that's an order." The man barked.   
  
  
"Yes sir, Major Freshour, sir." Tai and the other two men barked back, falling out and dressing quickly. Tai was confused as he put on a pair of slacks. He put a clean white shirt on and tied his tie expertly, finishing off his ensemble with a blazer type jacket issued to every man and his army hat. With the other two men, Tai walked to the office where they waited for their commanding officer. Once seated in a small office, the man spoke.   
  
  
"You three have been ordered to accompany some important United States diplomats to Great Britain. You leave this afternoon, so gather your things, and I want you to know that this mission is quite perilous. You might have to give your lives to save these diplomats." Major Freshour declared. Tai nodded, weighing the danger in his mind. Seeing that he didn't have a choice, Tai accepted the mission, along with the other two men.  
  
  
'Great Britain. . .I've hardly had any experience in the army at all, and I'm going right into the thick of it. Sora's going to be so upset. . . ' Tai thought as he jumped into Matt's car, which Matt had left for Tai a second time. He drove to Sora's house and knocked on the door. Sora opened it and leapt into Tai's arms, kissing him passionately. Tai wasn't expecting Sora to jump on him, but enjoyed the kiss.  
  
  
"Someone's in a good mood." Tai remarked. Sora giggled and led him into the house.   
  
  
"What are you doing here? You usually aren't awake this early on a Saturday." Sora asked. Tai looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact.   
  
  
"I got an assignment today. I have to leave." Tai announced. Sora looked at her love with concern.   
  
  
"Back to Pearl Harbor?" Sora asked. Tai shook his head, his eyes dark and serious.  
  
  
"I'm going to Britain." Tai whispered. Sora gasped loudly and turned away from Tai.  
  
  
"You mean you're going over to the most dangerous place in the entire world?!" Sora screeched. She faced Tai again, her ruby eyes brimming with tears. Sora shrugged off the tears and looked at Tai for an answer.  
  
  
"I have to go. I have orders." Tai said quietly. Sora stamped her foot angrily, storming into the kitchen. Tai followed her, trying to figure out why she was so angry.  
  
  
"What do you want me to do, Sora? Desert the Army? Run away like a coward? I'm sorry, but I can't do that, and you know it. I'm leaving in two hours, so this may be the last time I see you for a few weeks, and the last image of you I want to have until then is the one you're giving me now." Tai cried, frustrated. Sora turned from Tai, her anger overriding her urge to apologize.  
  
  
"I don't care. Obviously you and Matt have more in common than I thought. I mean, both of you like to take suicide missions. The only difference I see is that at least you're not deserting your pregnant wife. You're not deserting a damn thing. As far as you're concerned, I'm just something to take up time!" Sora raged. Tai grew angry and threw his hands up in defense.   
  
  
"Do you know why I came over here? Besides to tell you I had to go?" Tai screamed.   
  
  
"No I don't." Sora spat.   
  
  
"I was coming over here to do something I hadn't planned on doing for a couple weeks yet. I want to ask you to marry me. You're my life, and I love you. Your face is all I think of, and I wanted to ask you for your hand before I left. But apparently, I must have messed something up, because you think you mean nothing to me! Boy were you wrong!" Tai yelled. Sora gasped as Tai pulled out a shining gold ring with a tiny little diamond on the top.   
  
  
"Oh God, Tai. I didn't know. . ." Sora whispered. She walked over to him, allowing him to embrace her and hold her close to him. He parted enough to slip the ring onto her finger.  
  
  
"So is that a yes?" Tai asked. Sora nodded and moved in for a sweet kiss. After the parted, the couple walked to Sora's door.  
  
  
"I would stay, but you know I can't. Now you know I'm going to come back. I have you to welcome me." Tai whispered into Sora's ear before leaving her at the front door. Sora waved as Tai drove away, a single tear mixed from joy and sadness trailing down her cheek.  
  
  
Tai boarded a plane with the other two men from his unit, followed by four middle aged men in suits. The plane took off, and Tai felt a sensation of danger overtake him. He knew something was going to happen in Britain, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.   
  
  
**There ya all go, something's going to happen to Tai! Is he going to make it? And what about Matt? Now both of them are in grave danger, and Sora is left to tend to Mimi. What's going to happen to them all? Is someone going to die? Or will everything come out okay? You're not going to know for awhile, so send out the reviews, and I'll hook you up with another chapter as soon as I can!** 


	13. Crash

**Alright, here's the time frame. This is in April, the month the Doolittle raid happened. Matt is a part of the raid, for all of you who didn't know. Tai has been in Britain for about a month protecting American delegates from possible terrorists. Mimi and Sora are still on the base. Mimi is about five months pregnant. So now that ya'll know what's going on, here's the next chapter!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter 13: Crash  
  
  
Matt checked the fuel gauge in his aircraft. It was full. Three other men leapt into the plane, their hands dirty from stripping almost everything out of the planes. Although the planes had been thoroughly stripped before, they had to be stripped again, otherwise they would never make it to China. Matt swallowed as he started his engines. If only they hadn't been spotted. They wouldn't have to take off early.   
  
  
'This is a suicide mission. There's no way in hell we're going to make it with the fuel we have.' Matt thought to himself bitterly. His turn came to take off, and he shifted the plane into gear, sending it flying down the carrier runway. Seconds later, the aircraft was soaring through the air, following many other planes like it as they headed for Japan.  
  
  
While Matt was taking off on his mission, Tai was working hard to keep the American peacekeepers safe. All week, they had been receiving letters filled with threats of death. But Tai wasn't afraid. He knew what he had to do, and didn't worry about doing it.   
  
  
'If I have to die for peace, I will.' Tai thought as he walked next to a kindly old man in his sixties.   
  
  
"Well, I think these talks with Germany are going well." One of the delegates said as the group made their way to a conference. Tai looked around, his chocolate eyes uneasy. So far nothing had been happening, which seemed funny to Tai. He had a gut feeling something was going to happen, and the best place for that would be a conference with the public of Britain.   
  
  
"Yes. I can see the war ending in a fortnight." Another delegate added, smiling. Tai thought about how naive the men were. There was no way that a war was going to end that soon after peace talks. Suddenly, shots rang out, and people everywhere began to shriek with terror. Tai dove onto the man he was protecting, covering him with his own body. A man in a dark suit ran through the conference hall, pistols in hand. He fired the weapons wildly, not caring whether or not he he hit anything. Tai's delegate got out from under him and stood shakily.   
  
  
"Please stop! This is a meeting for peace!" he shouted. Tai cried out as the man in the suit turned, aiming both pistols at the delegate.   
  
  
"Foolish American!" the man shouted. Tai leapt into the air just in time to catch both of the bullets. Police swarmed the man, holding him down and taking his weapons. Tai fell to the ground screaming. His comrades ran to him, putting their jackets on top of two wounds, one on Tai's shoulder, one on his stomach. The screaming became diffused to Tai as he slipped out of consciousness.   
  
  
Mimi shifted her weight as she and Sora sat in Mimi's kitchen. Sora looked at Mimi with concern, her big eyes worried.   
  
  
"Are you okay? You seem to be uncomfortable." Sora asked. Mimi nodded, looking at Sora with soft brown eyes.   
  
  
"I'm alright, I've just been in a little pain." Mimi commented. Sora shook her head and stood.   
  
  
"Pain means there might be something wrong. Now I know I am no nurse, and I am certainly not a doctor, but I think you should see a physician." Sora said, concern dripping from her voice.   
  
  
"No, I'm okay, really. It's just some stomach discomfort." Mimi replied. Sora sat back down, defeated.   
  
  
"Now, how about some tea? Sounds like it's ready." Mimi said as the teapot began to howl. As she was rising from her chair, Mimi's eyes rolled back, and she fell to the ground. Sora cried out, then ran to her friend. She revived Mimi, who looked at her with pain in her face.   
  
  
"Go get my neighbor. He can drive. Tell him it's an emergency!" Mimi cried. She yelled in pain, sending Sora sprinting over to the neighbor's house. He came rushing over and scooped Mimi up, putting her in the back seat. Sora climbed in behind Mimi and shut the door.   
  
  
"Is she in labor?" the middle aged man asked worriedly.   
  
  
"I sure hope not. She's not due for four more months." Sora cried. The man sped down the quiet street toward the hospital. Sora held Mimi's hand as she began to cry.   
  
  
"I'm going to lose my baby!" Mimi wailed.   
  
  
"NO you're not. . .everything's going to be okay." Sora said reassuringly. Mimi nodded and squeezed Sora's hand.   
  
  
Tai was rushed into a hospital in Britain. He was still unconscious, and had lost a lot of blood after he had been shot. Two doctors worked on reviving the young man, setting up a blood transfusion.   
  
  
"He's got a lot of damage in the stomach area, but I think he's going to be okay. How is his shoulder?" One of the doctors asked as he began to operate.   
  
  
"The shoulder will heal. It just needs some attention right now." The other man said, starting his work on Tai's shoulder. Nurses ran in and out of the room, getting sponges, blood and clamps. Hours later, the doctors walked out of the OR, their white scrubs dabbed with bright red blood.   
  
  
Matt began his final descent. They had finally run out of fuel, and were now crashing on Chinese ground. They were lucky they had made it, but now Matt was fearing for his life and the lives of his crew as they began to pick up speed as they fell.   
  
  
"Oh Mimi. . .I love you. . ." Matt whispered to himself, holding this picture of them together. He looked down at Mimi's pretty face once more before making contact with the ground. He felt glass shatter around him, and then felt himself being thrown into the air. He landed hard on the moist ground, screaming in pain.   
  
  
Around Matt, other planes were crashing, some catching fire on impact. Men were walking around like zombies. Some were burnt, most dirty and scared. Shots sounded, and some men fell to the ground. Matt leaned against a large rock, cradling his left arm with his right. He had a feeling it was broken, and when he shifted after a bullet hit the rock, he knew it was as it sent a rush of pain through him like wildfire.   
  
  
'Oh my God, please don't let me die like this. Please let me go home and see my wife and my baby. Please.' Matt thought to himself as he began to panic. Around him, soldiers were being captured. Apparently they weren't in China, but still in Japan. Fearing for his life, Matt pretended to be dead as two soldiers ran over to him. They kicked Matt in the side, and despite the pain, Matt didn't move, nor make any faces. But when they shook his broken arm, Matt couldn't hold out any longer and wailed in agony.   
  
  
Tied up and in a great deal of pain, Matt sat with other American prisoners. Suddenly, Chinese soldiers arrived, driving the others away. After untying Matt, they untied the others and made a count of the living. Matt cringed in pain as he got up and walked with the other men toward a Chinese base.   
  
  
Sora sat beside Mimi's bed as she laid sleeping. The doctors had been able to save her baby, and in a couple days she could return home. Stress had made Mimi so frustrated that her body almost shut down. Luckily she was helped in time, and would be able to keep her baby. Mimi woke up and moaned. Sora smiled and took her hand.   
  
  
"Did I lose it?" Mimi asked groggily.   
  
  
"No, the baby's just fine. But you have to stay here for a little while, okay? And when you do get released, then you will come home with me until Matt comes home." Sora replied.   
  
  
"His mission is supposed to be going on right now. He'll be home before we know it." Mimi whispered, unaware that Matt's mission went early. Sora nodded and coaxed Mimi back to sleep. A nurse walked into the room and asked for Mimi, but since she was sleeping, Sora went with the nurse instead.   
  
  
"Mrs. Ishida, I am General Cameron. I would like to inform you about your husband's mission. You see, something happened-" The man said. Sora interrupted him quickly.   
  
  
"I'm not Mrs. Ishida. She's in recovery right now. But I am her best friend, and a good friend of Captain Ishida." Sora corrected.   
  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this, but since the Captain's wife is in recovery, I will. The mission was launched early. It was successful, but the planes have crashed." General Cameron stated. Sora felt the color drain from her face.   
  
  
"Is Matt okay?" Sora demanded.   
  
  
"We don't know yet. The survivors and the dead will be coming back on a plane to the base tomorrow. Can someone be there in the event that Captain Ishida is indeed deceased?" The tall man asked.   
  
  
"I will be there. Thank you." Sora replied, her voice quiet and shocked. The general walked away, leaving Sora standing in the middle of the hall.   
  
  
"How am I going to tell Mimi that her husband might be dead right now?" Sora asked herself as she stumbled back into the room and sat down, staring ahead at nothing in particular.   
  
  
**And that's it for now, sorry, guys, but my wrists are killing me from all this typing! Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to send out a review as you leave! What will happen next chapter? Is Tai alive? How's Matt doing? And will Sora bring good or bad news home to Mimi after the plane from China brings back the mission men? Read to find out!** 


	14. Home Sweet Home

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I can't believe I have so many reviews right now! I was totally shocked when I had 20!! You guys are all cool folks, and I have another chapter right here for you! Sora goes to the airport to see if Matt survived. We also find out if Tai died or not, because I didn't make it very clear in the last chapter. I know, I'm evil. Give me a break! Anyway, here's chapter 14!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Fourteen: Home Sweet Home  
  
  
Sora felt the warm rays of sunlight hitting her face. She opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep at Mimi's bedside the night before. Squinting, the auburn haired teen stood and stretched slowly. She heard Mimi moan a little, and looked down to see her friend lying in bed, her eyes slightly open.   
  
  
"You're awake!" Sora cried, leaning down and hugging her friend. Mimi nodded, shifting her weight.   
  
  
"You stayed with me?" Mimi asked, her voice sleepy. Sora smiled.  
  
  
"Of course. I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours. I spoke to a general after you fell asleep last night. Matt should be coming home on a plane today." Sora said, trying to mask her concern.  
  
  
"He shouldn't be coming home from the mission this early. He just left on it late yesterday afternoon!" Mimi stated. Sora frowned and walked to the window.   
  
  
"Something happened, didn't it?" Mimi whispered. Sora turned around, tears in her eyes.   
  
  
"They had to go early. All the planes crashed, and some men died. No one knows who lived yet, and he instructed me to go to the airfield and greet the men since you are obviously not in the best health right now." Sora replied.   
  
  
"So my husband might be dead right now, but they don't know?" Mimi cried, becoming hysterical. She began to sob, her body shaking. Sora ran to her best friend and held her close.   
  
  
"He's not dead. I have a feeling he's alive. You have to keep faith that Matt's coming home to you." Sora said, holding Mimi's hand.   
  
  
"I don't know if I can survive if he's gone." Mimi wailed.   
  
  
"Don't say that! He's alive, I know it! Have some hope, okay?" Sora cried. Mimi sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes with a tissue.   
  
  
"I'm going to the airfield now. I'll be back with Matt in about an hour." Sora said softly. Mimi nodded, and Sora walked out the door.   
  
  
Tai groaned and struggled to sit up. A petite nurse walked by and stopped him. Tai looked into her dark brown eyes as she coaxed him back onto his pillow.   
  
  
"Where. . .where am I?" Tai struggled to speak, his chest felt like a lead suit was settled on top of it. The small woman took Tai's temperature, touching his forehead with her little hand.   
  
  
"You're in an army hospital. And lucky to be living, just so you know." She replied. Tai couldn't help but look at her pretty face and youthful features. He concluded that the girl was no more than seventeen.   
  
  
"What's your name, if I may be so bold?" Tai asked, struggling once again with his speech.  
  
  
"My name's Francesca Shepherd. And what's yours?" Francesca answered.   
  
  
"Captain Taichi Kamiya, United States Army." Tai replied. He was very interested in Francesca's British accent. It seemed perfect for her. Infact, everything about the young nurse was perfect. She was so tiny, and had honey colored hair. And her eyes were like windows. Tai almost found himself falling for her, but caught himself when she handed him a letter.   
  
  
"This is for you. We received it early this morning from America." Francesca stated. Tai opened the note and found news from Sora about what was going on at home. He smiled as she wrote about how she and Mimi picked out names for the baby. He liked the name for a boy; Alexander James was a strong name for a boy. However he disagreed with Mirah Lynn for a girl. It seemed too nontraditional.   
  
  
"Thanks for the letter, Francesca." Tai said as he folded it up and put it back in the envelope.   
  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" the young woman asked. Tai shook his head slowly, his brown eyes showing his happiness.   
  
  
"I'm marrying her as soon as I get home. By the way, when does my plane for home leave? Tonight? Tomorrow?" Tai asked.   
  
  
"I'm afraid you have serious injuries, and will be staying here for about two weeks. I'm sorry, Captain. You're not well enough to travel." Francesca said softly.   
  
  
"You mean I have to stay in this place for two weeks?!" Tai cried. He tried to sit up again, but the pain in his stomach and chest increased and he was forced to lie down once again. Tai's mind flooded with images of Sora worrying about him when she received word about what happened to him.   
  
  
"Would you write a letter for me please, Francesca? I don't want Sora to get frightened when I don't return with the rest of the delegates." Tai asked. Francesca nodded and took a pen in hand.   
  
  
"Okay, start it by saying 'Dear Sora, my one and only love'. . ." Tai started. Francesca scribbled on the paper furiously as Tai dictated a letter for his fiancée.   
  
  
Sora stood in a yellow sundress with many other young women waiting for their husbands or significant others to arrive home. The plane landed, and Sora prayed Matt would step off the aircraft. One by one, men walked off the plane, greeting the lovers as they found them. Sora's heart fell through the floor, and her hopes were fading.   
  
  
"Sora!" Matt yelled as he got off the plane, his arm in a white cast. He was covered in bruises and cuts, but was alive. Sora turned and ran to him, embracing him lightly. Matt hugged Sora and parted from her, looking for Mimi.   
  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Matt asked. Sora walked with Matt to the bus stop, her head spinning with happiness. The happiness subsided when Matt asked where Mimi was.  
  
  
"She was having a little trouble with the baby, and they had to take her to the hospital." Sora whispered. Matt's face went white, and he ran his good hand through his messy blonde hair. His azure eyes glazed over with pure fear.   
  
  
"Is she okay? Is my baby okay?" Matt cried. Sora nodded.   
  
  
"They're fine. She just needed a rest. The doctor said that her stressing over your absence made her body shut down. But she's going home tomorrow." Sora reassured the tall young man. Matt sighed and sat down on a seat in the bus. Sora sat beside him and put an arm around him.   
  
  
"Everything's alright now." Sora whispered. Matt nodded, his mind preoccupied with Mimi.   
  
  
Mimi couldn't sleep at all, no matter how hard she tried. Every time she felt the urge to sleep, she thought about Matt and how he might never see her again. The door opened, and Sora walked in alone. Mimi began to cry loudly.   
  
  
"I knew he was dead. . .I knew it!" she wailed loudly. Matt walked in with some flowers and stopped Mimi's crying with a kiss.   
  
  
"Oh my God, Matt!" Mimi sobbed. Matt held her close to him, taking her in as best he could.   
  
  
"I told you I would come back. This is it, no more stupid missions. I don't want to be in the Air Force anymore. I don't want to leave you ever again." Matt declared. Mimi touched Matt's face with her fingers, and Matt ran his hand over Mimi's face.   
  
  
"I love you so much!" Mimi cried, tears still falling from her face. Matt kissed Mimi's lips and wiped her tears from her eyes.   
  
  
"Let's get some sleep, honey. You need your strength." Matt whispered. Mimi nodded and closed her eyes, clutching Matt's hand in hers. Matt kissed Mimi once more and turned to Sora.   
  
  
"Thank you for caring for her. I don't know what I would have done without her." Matt whispered. Sora nodded and walked out of the room toward the exit. She longed to be home and sleeping in her bed. She also wanted to see if Tai had sent her a letter since she had received his last one.   
  
  
"Thank you, Francesca. I appreciate it a lot." Tai said as he sealed the envelope and handed it to the young nurse. Francesca smiled and took the letter from Tai, walking away. Tai closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, his dreams occupied by images of him and Sora.   
  
  
**That's it for that chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed it, but I can't feel my fingers anymore from all this typing, and that's definitely a reason to leave the chapter where it is! Read and review, and I will send another chapter out as soon as I can!!** 


	15. Journey On

**CHAPTER 15?? This is one LONG fic! Thanks for sticking with me and reading it, I love reading all your reviews! This is by far the best fic I have ever written, and it shows with your reviews of approval! Anyway, here's the next part!**  
  
  
Wart Torn  
Chapter Fifteen: Journey On  
  
  
Three weeks had passed since Tai had written his letter to Sora. A week after he had sent the letter, he received a letter Sora had written. He was worried when he read about Mimi's sudden hospitalization, but felt relief when he found that Matt had made it home safe. A little broken up, but fine otherwise. Sora expressed to Tai how much she missed him, and was thankful he was still alive. Tai put the letter down on the table beside his bed. It was the third time he had read it. One other letter was lying on the table, another from Sora sent a week after the first one. Tai read that letter over and over until he had almost memorized it.   
  
  
'If only she knew how much I missed her right now. . . ' Tai thought as a sigh escaped his lips. Francesca walked into his area and smiled brightly at him.   
  
  
"Good morning, Tai, how are you today?" Francesca asked cheerily. She and Tai had gotten to the point of calling each other by name instead of 'Nurse' or ' Captain'. Her face was glowing radiantly that morning, something Tai noticed right off the bat. Something was up with his new friend, and he couldn't help but wonder what wa son her mind.   
  
  
"You seem extra cheerful today, Francesca. What's going on with you?" Tai asked curiously. Francesca handed Tai a couple papers.   
  
  
"You're well enough to go home!" Francesca cried happily. Tai felt his heart leap into his throat. He had been waiting for those papers for weeks.   
  
  
"Oh my God. . .I'm going home!" Tai called, throwing his hands into the air with gladness. Francesca watched the young teen with a feeling of sadness.   
  
  
"Tai. . .can we talk real quick?" Francesca asked. Tai quieted down, but started to get out of bed. He was still sore from his recovering wounds, and struggled slightly.   
  
  
"I'm going to change into my uniform, and then we can talk. Thank you so much for caring for me. I appreciate it more than you could ever know." Tai gushed. Francesca nodded, her eyes losing the sparkle they had carried moments before. As Tai walked away, Francesca began to think.   
  
  
'How am I going to tell him?' she thought as she walked away from Tai's empty bed.  
  
  
Mimi opened her eyes and looked around quickly, her brown eyes darting around the room. It was empty, except for the basic hospital furniture.  
  
  
"He's not here. . ." she whispered aloud, sobbing. Sora walked in, and upon seeing her crying friend, rushed to her side.   
  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Sora asked. Mimi's hospital stay had been extended after she had felt discomfort in her abdomen. She had been on bedrest in the hospital for almost three weeks.   
  
  
"Matt. . .I had a dream he came home and said he wasn't going to leave me again. Then when I woke up this morning, he was gone." Mimi wailed. Matt walked into the room, flowers and some coffee in hand. He too rushed to Mimi when he noticed her crying.   
  
  
"Honey. . .what's wrong?" Matt asked. Mimi looked at Matt and cried harder. Confused, the blonde looked at Sora.  
  
  
"She thought she dreamt about you coming home, and when you weren't here when she woke up, she panicked." Sora whispered. Matt took Mimi's hands and looked into her eyes.   
  
  
"Honey, you know I have been here for three weeks. I'm not leaving, I promise. I just went to get you flowers. . . " Matt said reassuringly. Mimi stopped crying and squeezed Matt's hands.   
  
  
"I sleep so much. . .I guess I haven't realized it's been that long. . ." Mimi replied. Matt kissed Mimi's forehead, and set the vase of flowers beside her bed. Sora sat down halfheartedly on a small bench beside the window, looking out at the sky with a distant look on her face.  
  
  
"Is everything okay, Sora? Has Tai come home yet?" Mimi asked. Matt looked at Sora worriedly. She had been trying to be strong while Tai was gone, but it had been weeks, and he had written only one letter. Sora turned to the couple and smiled weakly.   
  
  
"Yea, everything's fine. He'll be home any time now." Sora answered, almost like a machine. Matt's eyes darkened as he watched Sora retreat to the window again.  
  
  
"He still hasn't written?" Mimi asked. She may have spent the majority of her hospital time sleeping, but she did know a lot of details about Sora and Tai. Matt shook his head, his blue eye solemn.  
  
  
"No, he hasn't. It doesn't seem as if he's going to, either. She's written him twice, and he hasn't replied to her latest letter." Matt replied. Mimi looked at Matt with worried brown eyes.   
  
  
"Do you think he's found someone over there, and won't come home again?" Mimi asked. Matt shrugged.   
  
  
"Tai has always been shy around girls. Remember that I had set him up with you at first, and he clammed up as soon as we met you. And by the way, I am so glad he didn't go on that date with you, otherwise I would be spending a lot of very sad nights at home pining for you." Matt replied. Mimi smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages.   
  
  
"I'm glad too." Mimi added.   
  
  
Tai straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. His hair was done neatly, and a hat crowned his head. He had to look his best when he returned home. He wanted Sora to be shocked to see him. As he was putting on the finishing touches, Francesca walked over to Tai, holding her hands nervously.   
  
  
"Tai. . .I have to speak to you." Francesca asked timidly. Tai turned around, a huge smile on his face.   
  
  
"Okay, what do you need?" Tai answered. Francesca looked at the floor, then Tai, then back at the floor.   
  
  
"I need. . .you." Francesca whispered. Tai's face paled as he listened to his nurse speak.   
  
  
"Me? What are you talking about?" Tai asked.   
  
  
"I'm afraid I have broken the cardinal rule of Nursing, and I have fallen for a patient. And that patient is you." Francesca replied. Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing. His nurse, his only friend in Great Britain, had fallen in love with him.   
  
  
"Francesca, I-" Tai started. She silenced him with a slim finger.   
  
  
"Don't speak." Francesca instructed the young man. She leaned up and pressed her lips against Tai's gently, kissing him for the first time.   
  
  
**Sorry this is so short, and sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll bring you more with some reviews, so get cracking and review this fic!! Au revoir! (*Later!*)** 


	16. Visions Of You

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe I have written so many chapters! And I also can't believe how popular this fic is! Thanks so much, everyone! You made my day! Anyway, it's time to find out what happened with Tai and Francesca!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Sixteen: Visions Of You  
  
  
Tai couldn't believe what was happening to him. In a split second, he was being kissed by his nurse in a foreign country. Tai thought about Sora, and how much he missed her and longed to hold her in his arms. The next thing he knew, he was kissing Francesca back, his tongue finding its way into her willing mouth. The couple moaned, and Tai stopped. He looked at Francesca with confusion, then stepped away from her. Francesca looked down at her feet timidly.   
  
  
"What was I doing? I'm engaged to Sora! I'm going back to her today." Tai exclaimed, stuffing some of his personal effects into his duffel bag. Francesca sat on Tai's hospital bed and sighed.   
  
  
"I couldn't help myself. . .I'm so sorry, Tai." Francesca replied softly. Tai put his arm on the young girl's shoulder.   
  
  
"We're very young. You're seventeen, for pity's sake, and I'm eighteen. And we're both stuck in a horrible position, the both of us. You steeped in blood day after day, and I fight and defend my country. This isn't a place for us. I wish we had never had to meet. Don't get me wrong, I am glad I met you, Francesca, but we shouldn't have ever had to be where we are, and therefore should never have laid eyes on each other." Tai said quietly. The fact that he was still a child fighting in a man's war had never dawned on the young man.   
  
  
"You're right. But now that we have met, I have fallen in love with you. I cannot deny that. Wherever you go, I will be thinking of you until my love for you dies." Francesca stated.   
  
  
"If I wasn't so in love with Sora, I would stay here with you. But I love her. I think when I kissed you, I envisioned her instead of you, and I apologize." Tai said, wiping a strand of dark brown hair from his eyes.   
  
  
"It is alright. I knew I couldn't take you from her. She is your love. You must go now, or you'll miss you ride home." Francesca answered, a tear dripping from her eyes to her lap. Tai sat down next to the young nurse and took her hands.   
  
  
"I will never forget you." Tai said quietly, kissing Francesca on the cheek ever so lightly.   
  
  
"And I will never forget you, Tai." Francesca replied. Tai stood and walked away, leaving Francesca alone on his hospital bed, tears dotting her face.   
  
  
Mimi walked through the door with Matt, who carried her things. She turned around and smiled, grateful to be home. Matt smiled back and pointed to the living room, where Mimi gasped when she saw the massive amounts of fresh picked flowers all around the room.   
  
  
"Oh Matt! You gathered these for me!?" Mimi cried, smelling a group of peonies in a pink vase.   
  
  
"Yea. . .I figured you would like to come home to a sweet smelling home." Matt replied, setting Mimi's bags down on the floor.   
  
  
"I've been so sick of that cloistering hospital! I hope I never go back!" Mimi gushed, walking over to another vase and smelling the fresh flowers.   
  
  
"You're going to have to go back sometime, although I would much rather it be in three months when you have the baby." Matt replied. Mimi nodded nervously and touched her stomach.   
  
  
"I can't believe it's only going to be a matter of weeks before I have this baby. I don't know if I can do it, Matt. I mean, I'm used to this whole being pregnant thing. I can handle it now. But the pain that's going to come when this child comes. . .I don't know." Mimi said, walking into the kitchen. Matt followed Mimi and sat her down in a chair.   
  
  
"It's a little late for this. You're going to have a baby, whether you like it or not. I don't want to be mean, but you're six months pregnant. There's no turning back now." Matt replied.   
  
  
"I know, I'm just nervous." Mimi sighed, twisting a brown strand of hair with her fingers. Matt hugged her gently.   
  
  
"You'll be fine. I know it." Matt stated. He jumped when the baby moved inside his wife.   
  
  
"I'm still not used to that yet." Matt commented as he kissed Mimi's forehead.   
  
  
Sora sat on her bed, a letter from Tai in her hand. A soft tear rolled down her face as she read it. The handwriting was not his, but a woman's.   
  
  
'What's going on over there, Tai, and why haven't you written me for two weeks?' Sora thought to herself. It wasn't like Tai to quit writing. When he went to Pearl Harbor, he wrote every day. And now he hadn't written in two weeks.   
  
  
"Something's wrong." Sora said to herself. Could he have cheated on her over there? No, he was wounded, he couldn't be cheating. He promised he would marry her, why would he take advantage of her? Questions floated through Sora's mind, plaguing her until she couldn't take it anymore.   
  
  
"He isn't cheating on me. . .he loves me. . ." Sora said, growing frantic. She left her room and got on the next bus to Mimi and Matt's house. If anyone knew Tai, Matt did. Sora was going to find some answers.  
  
  
Matt and Mimi sat in their living room kissing softly when the doorbell rang. Matt got up and opened the door to find Sora standing on the porch. She was soaked to the bone.   
  
  
"Sora, what are you doing out in the rain?" Matt asked as he ushered the wet girl inside. Sora walked in and stood on the doormat, her clothes dripping.   
  
  
"It wasn't raining when I left. I need to ask you something, if I could." Sora replied. Mimi struggled to get off the couch.   
  
  
"You can ask him after we find you some clothes to wear. Come with me." Mimi instructed, leading Sora back to her and Matt's room. Mimi rummaged through her closet until she found a small green dress. Sora changed into it while Mimi chatted.   
  
  
"I haven't been able to wear that for about three months. Sad, isn't it?" Mimi joked. Sora laughed half heartedly.   
  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Mimi asked, concerned about her friend. She hadn't been herself for weeks.   
  
  
"I'll tell you when I tell Matt." Sora answered. Mimi shrugged and walked back into the living room where Matt sat patiently.   
  
  
"Is Tai a cheater?" Sora asked bluntly. Mimi and Matt's eyes grew wide, and they exchanged glances.   
  
  
"Not Tai. He's a one girl guy." Matt replied.   
  
  
"Why would you think that?" Mimi asked. Sora sighed and pulled out the letter. Matt and Mimi both read it, their brows furrowed.   
  
  
"That's not Tai's writing. It's loopy." Matt stated, handing the letter to Sora.  
  
  
"That's a girl's writing." Mimi added nervously.   
  
  
"That's what I thought. I think he may have cheated on me. He hasn't written me in weeks. Maybe he's not coming back after all." Sora said angrily.   
  
  
"Wait a minute, he says in the letter that he's hurt pretty bad. Maybe his nurse took the letter for him." Matt explained, his blue eyes trying to find a way to clear the misunderstanding. Mimi nodded.   
  
  
"Matt's nurse did for him. If I recall, it was the girl you were supposed to be going out with instead of me." Mimi stated.   
  
  
"I don't care. He didn't write me since then. I think he's up to something." Sora wailed, beginning to cry.  
  
  
"Oh Sora." Mimi whispered. She hugged Sora as best she could, her belly getting in the way.  
  
  
"He's not a cheater. I promise you that." Matt said. Inwardly, he prayed that he was right and Tai didn't cheat on Sora while he was gone.  
  
  
Tai sat on the plane nervously. He wanted to get off the plane and get to Sora as soon as possible. Would she believe that there was no way to send letters out after a bomb took out the post office? Would be tell her about Francesca? Thoughts barreled through the teen's head as the plane flew through the clouds.   
  
  
'Sora. . . ' Tai thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
**And there's another chapter for you all! I hope ya like it, and don't forget to review it for me! I'm happy when I read lots of reviews from cool people like you all!!** 


	17. Thunder Rolls

**Okay, now we're going to find out what happens when Tai surprises Sora by coming home. He hasn't been able to write, and now he has some guilt about kissing Francesca, so be prepared for some seriousness in this chapter. . .like the other chapters haven't been serious! Anyway, this is chapter seventeen, and I am so shocked I have written such a huge fiction! I hope you all like it!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Seventeen: Thunder Rolls  
  
  
Sora was sitting in her living room the next morning when someone knocked on the door. Sora got up to answer, and found Tai standing on the other side. He grinned like a mad man and leaned in to kiss his fiancée, but Sora backed away, not uttering a sound. Tai scratched his head, confused. Sora's cinnamon eyes were hurt and angry at the same time as she held back the urge to cry.   
  
  
"Sora. . .what's wrong?" Tai asked, concerned. She looked like she was about to cry any second, and he had no idea why. His plane had just gotten in, and he hadn't even gone to his barrack to shower or change clothes.   
  
  
"I knew it. . .I just didn't want to believe it." Sora spat, slamming the door in Tai's face. Tai pounded on the door, but Sora closed the curtains and left the living room.   
  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Tai asked himself as he got onto a bus heading toward Matt and Mimi's home. If anyone knew what was wrong with Sora right then, it was them. He got off the bus later and walked over to Matt and Mimi's house, ringing the doorbell. Mimi answered, poking her head out of the doorway. When she saw Tai, she opened the door more, exposing her rounded tummy.   
  
  
"Wow Mimi, you're getting pretty big." Tai commented. Mimi smiled and blushed.   
  
  
"Yea, it's only a matter of weeks before I get to hold the little one in my arms, and I can't wait. Matt and I had a conversation about it last night, and I am very reassured about having this baby now." Mimi replied as she allowed Tai into the house.   
  
  
"I'm surprised you let me in. Sora slammed the door in my face." Tai muttered as he sat down at the kitchen table. Matt walked down the stairs, adjusting his tie before sitting at the table.   
  
  
"She slammed the door on you? Why?" Mimi asked. Matt looked from one teenager to the other, puzzled.   
  
  
"Did I miss something?" Matt asked. Tai nodded.   
  
  
"Sora wouldn't even look at me. I don't know what happened, I went to her home as soon as I got off the plane. I didn't even take time to change clothes. And she was so angry at me. She kept saying something about knowing something but not wanting to believe it. I only leaned in to kiss her, and she went crazy." Tai explained, staring at the table sadly. Matt nodded as Tai spoke, then stood up and pointed to Tai's collar.   
  
  
"You DID cheat! I didn't think you would! I defended you too! How could you do something like this to her?" Matt cried in anger. Mimi and Tai put their hands up quickly.   
  
  
"Yamato Ishida, what are you talking about?" Mimi scolded. Matt grabbed Tai's arm and pointed to the pink lipstick stain on his collar.   
  
  
"That is lipstick. I should know, because yours is always on my collar, Mimi. He cheated on Sora!" Matt yelled angrily. Tai's eyes grew wide as he realized where the lipstick came from.   
  
  
"Oh my God, Francesca. . ." Tai murmured. Matt scoffed at Tai in disgust.   
  
  
"She even has a name. Are you even really injured, Tai, or was that a ploy so you and this girl could spend time in Britain together?" Matt demanded.   
  
  
"Stop it, Matt. That's horrible! Tai would never cheat, would you, Tai?" Mimi asked. Tai shook his head and unbuttoned his shirt, where his wounds were still visible, though they were almost healed. Matt sat down, undefeated.   
  
  
"Okay, so you were injured. But who is this girl, and why is her lipstick on your shirt?" Matt asked. Mimi also sat down and waited for Tai to explain.   
  
  
"Francesca was my nurse while I was recovering. She's seventeen years old, and when I was leaving, she told me she loved me and kissed me. I couldn't kiss her back, all I could think about was Sora and how wrong I was to even be in the position I was in with Francesca. I stopped her, and she looked down. Her lips must have brushed my collar." Tai replied, sighing as he finished.   
  
  
"Oh Tai. . .you didn't kiss her? And now Sora thinks you cheated." Mimi said sadly. Matt shook his head.  
  
  
"I'm sorry I doubted you. I knew you wouldn't do anything over there. But how are we going to convince Sora of that?" Matt asked. Before anyone could say anything, Sora herself walked in, a cheerful expression on her face.  
  
  
"The door was open, so I-" Sora started, but stopped when she saw Tai sitting miserably at the table.   
  
  
"Sora. . please listen to me. . . " Tai asked quietly. Sora shook her head. She took Tai's ring of her finger and slapped it onto the table in front of Tai.  
  
  
"Don't talk to me. And take this with you. Maybe you'll find someone who will be easier to trick next time. But not me, I'm not stupid." Sora said angrily. She looked at Mimi with tears in her eyes, then ran out of the house. Mimi tried to get up, but couldn't get up quick enough.   
  
  
"Honey, let me talk to her." Matt offered as he jumped up and ran after Sora, leaving Tai and Mimi in the kitchen.  
  
  
"Sora wait!" Matt called. He ran out the door and found Sora standing at the end of the driveway, tears in her eyes.   
  
  
"What do you want? You want to defend him? How can you?" Sora demanded. Matt took Sora's hand and sat her down on the porch swing. Sora looked away from Matt angrily, but Matt put his hand on her chin and turned her back so she was facing him.   
  
  
"He didn't cheat. He explained everything to me and Mimi before you walked in. You should have seen how miserable he was while he talked about how upset you were. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have come home to you. But you see, he did. As for the letters he never wrote, he didn't have time to explain that. You walked in right as he was finishing. Please give him a chance to tell you everything. Please." Matt said, his voice smooth and calm. Sora looked down at her shoes, tears staining them as they fell.   
  
  
"I hope you're right, Matt. I don't want to lose him, he's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Sora whispered. She rose to her feet and walked back into the house with Matt. Taking a seat beside Tai, who was very upset, Sora looked into his chocolate eyes.  
  
  
"What happened, Tai? Why didn't you write me at all?" Sora asked. Tai sighed and pulled out a stack of letters addressed to Sora. He handed her the notes, and she went over them.   
  
  
"Oh Tai. . .how did I not get these?" Sora asked.   
  
  
"Right after I sent the first letter, the post office was bombed. They were unable to send out mail, but I wrote you every day anyway. I couldn't get you off my mind." Tai replied. Sora wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.  
  
  
"So you didn't cheat on me? Then why is there lipstick on your collar? I saw it when you first came over, and I just knew you had cheated." Sora questioned. Tai explained everything about Francesca and her love for him.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry. I knew you wouldn't cheat on me, I knew it. But somewhere along the line when I didn't get any word from you, I assumed the worst. I'm so sorry." Sora said quietly. Matt and Mimi held each other and smiled as Tai and Sora embraced in a sweet kiss both of them had been longing for.   
  
  
"I love you." They chorused, gazing into each others' eyes lovingly.   
  
  
**Alright, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I am going to wrap it up in about. . .probably two more chapters. In the next chapter Tai and Sora get married!! Woo hoo! Read and review, folks, I love reading what you have written to me!** 


	18. Perfect Day

**Eighteen chapters. . .this is the most I have even written in my life! And I can't believe how many reviews I am receiving from everyone! I'm so happy you all liked this fic, and I'm sad it's going to end in the next two chapters! Waaaah!**  
  
  
War Torn   
Chapter Eighteen: Perfect Day  
  
  
Sora turned around in her white wedding gown, checking her appearance. Mimi walked into the room , grinning from ear to ear. Even though she was in her ninth month of her pregnancy, Mimi assured Sora that she could handle being the Matron of Honor at the wedding.   
  
  
"You look beautiful! I can't believe we're both going to be wives! Mimi cried, tears of joy welling in her eyes. Sora walked over to her and hugged her the best she could.   
  
  
"I can't believe this is finally happening. I'm getting married, and you're having a baby. . .it's almost like a dream!" Sora exclaimed as she finished her makeup. Matt walked into the room in his uniform, his blonde hair smooth and neat for the first time in ages.   
  
  
"Sora! You look beautiful." Matt complimented. Sora grinned and turned around in the dress, allowing the fabric to flare slightly. Matt put his hand on Mimi's stomach and smiled.   
  
  
"Hi baby. Aunt Sora and Uncle Tai are getting married today!" Matt chirped to the little one inside Mimi. Mimi smiled and put her hand on Matt's gently.   
  
  
"Well, I came in to say that the groom has run away and will not be marrying you today." Matt said solemnly. Sora and Mimi gasped, making Matt laugh heartily.  
  
  
"Just kidding!" Matt cried, dodging flying objects as Sora threw them good naturedly.   
  
  
"Matt, you're so. . .oh I don't know. . .impossible!" Mimi teased. Matt grinned and slid his arm around Mimi's waist.   
  
  
"I was actually sent in here to let you know that it's time to go." Matt said seriously. Sora and Mimi walked out with Matt and took their place in the line of people preparing to walk into the church. Soon Sora was alone, everyone else had taken their places in the front of the church. She looked in through the alcove to see Tai standing nervously at the altar, his best dress uniform on.   
  
  
"Well. . .here we go." Sora whispered as her parents took her arms and led her down the aisle. General Takenouchi gave Sora to Tai, who was beaming.   
  
  
"You look stunning. Like the night I met you." Tai whispered softly. Sora blushed and stood beside her only love as the minister began his service. Time seemed to stand still as Sora and Tai exchanged their vows. Finally, the minister declared them husband and wife.   
  
  
"You may kiss your bride." The minister said. Tai and Sora leaned in to kiss, but Mimi cried out in pain. They both turned to her, where she was bracing herself against a banister. Matt sprinted to her side, holding her up.   
  
  
"We have to go, Matt!" Mimi cried, fear paralyzing her body. Tai and Sora rushed with Mimi and Mat out of the church. They stopped at the entrance when Tai grabbed Sora's arm.   
  
  
"We have to seal our marriage!" Tai exclaimed as he kissed Sora passionately. Seconds passed, and the newlyweds parted and ran out to Matt and Mimi's car, where Mimi was crying in pain and Matt was cursing under his breath.   
  
  
"Let's go!" Tai yelled. Matt started the car and sped off. A sign reading "Just Married" trailed on the back of the car, along with some simple tin cans tied with string.  
  
  
Matt paced around the waiting room. Tai and Sora sat in their wedding clothes nervously, holding hands and leaning on one another. A scream was heard in the room Mimi occupied, and Matt almost ran in, but Tai stopped him.  
  
  
"She's in agony in there, and I did it to her." Matt said miserably. He flopped onto a small couch and put his head in his hands. Sora walked over to him, her wedding dress swishing as she walked.   
  
  
"She's going to be just fine. Labor and delivery is painful, but look at what you two are going to have. A baby boy or girl to call your own." Sora said quietly. Matt looked up at Sora, his eyes brimming with tears. His blue eyes showed his pain as he glanced at the closed door and heard another scream.   
  
  
"I just feel so helpless!" Matt cried. Tai and Sora hugged their friend, trying to calm him down. The door opened, and the doctor who was delivering Mimi's baby walked out, a smile on his face.   
  
  
"Captain Ishida?" the doctor called. Matt stood up, tall and proud, yet quiet. The doctor smiled and shook his hand.   
  
  
"Congratulations, sir. It's a girl." The doctor said happily. Matt grinned and jumped into the air, running to Sora and Tai.  
  
  
"I have a girl! I'm a daddy! I have to go to Mimi. . .I have to see our baby!" Matt said excitedly as he rushed into the room. Tai and Sora grinned and walked into the room also.   
  
  
"Hey. . ." Mimi said weakly as she held a small bundle in her arms. Matt knelt down and kissed Mimi's lips, then looked at the baby. She was tiny and pink, with lots of blonde hair and big ocean blue eyes. She was a miniature version of Mimi with Matt's hair and eyes.   
  
  
"She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Matt said, in awe over his daughter. Mimi smiled and greeted Sora and Tai, who both adored the small newborn.   
  
  
"She's wonderful, Mimi. Congratulations. We would stay longer, but we have to be going if we want to make our flight to Canada. We'll see you in a couple weeks." Tai said as he kissed Mimi's cheek and walked to the door with Sora.  
  
  
"What are we going to name her?" Mimi asked Matt, who pondered the question. He thought back to the dream he had about the little girl he and Mimi had.   
  
  
"What do you think of Abigail Christine?" Matt asked, smiling. Mimi nodded, accepting the name.   
  
  
"I can call her Gail." Mimi quipped. Matt grinned and kissed Mimi again, touching her face with his fingertips.   
  
  
"I love you." Matt whispered to Mimi, then Abigail.  
  
  
"I love you too, Matt." Mimi added wearily.   
  
  
Sora and Tai were on their flight, about to arrive at the Canadian airport, when they began to talk about the baby.  
  
  
"She was perfect. Matt and Mimi are lucky." Tai said. Sora nodded and looked at Tai sweetly.   
  
  
"Can we have one?" Sora asked. Tai looked at Sora, who kissed his shocked face.   
  
  
"Are you ready?" Tai asked. Sora nodded, and Tai grinned.   
  
  
"Alright. We'll have a baby too." Tai replied as he kissed Sora gently on the lips.   
  
  
**Okay, so this is the last chapter! JUST KIDDING! There's one more chapter coming, so watch for it. It's an epilogue telling you what happened to Sora, Tai, Mimi and Matt ten years after the war. I hope you all liked this fic as much as I liked writing it. This was a blast to write, and I never knew it would become so popular. Thanks again, and don't forget to read my other fics!** 


	19. Epilogue

**This is it, the very end of my fic! This is ten years later when Tai and Sora are happily married, and so are Matt and Mimi. See how their lives turned out, and don't forget to send out one final review I can enjoy! Later everyone, and thanks!**  
  
  
War Torn  
Chapter Nineteen: Epilogue  
  
  
Tai walked through the house, searching for Sora. He hadn't seen her since the early morning before he went to work. Now the house was dead silent, and Tai was worried. It wasn't like his wife to just leave and not leave a note telling him where she was going. Tai walked up the stairs and checked the bedroom. She wasn't there, nor was she in the bathroom.   
  
  
"Sora?" Tai called out. He heard stifled giggles from another room, and when he peeked inside, he saw Sora with their kids, grins on their faces.  
  
  
"Surprise!" Sora and the kids shrieked. Tai grinned and walked into the room sitting on the little bed. Sora got off the floor and sat next to Tai as two little kids jumped onto Tai's back.  
  
  
"Hi daddy!" a boy with brown eyes around ten years old declared. Tai grinned at the redheaded boy.   
  
  
"Hi Cayde." Tai replied. A small girl with reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes walked shyly up to Tai and hugged him. Tai hugged the little one back.   
  
  
"Hi Alyssa. Where's your baby brother?" Tai asked the six year old. Alyssa pointed to the crib in the corner and ran to it.   
  
  
"He's in here." Alyssa said smartly. Cayde asked for some juice, and Sora led him and Alyssa out of the room, heading for the kitchen. Tai walked over to the crib and gently picked their newborn son up.   
  
  
"Wake up, Ryan. Daddy's home." Tai whispered to the infant, who squirmed and opened his big brown eyes slowly. He squinted and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists, then fell back to sleep. Tai ran his fingers through the baby's dark chocolate brown hair.   
  
  
Tai and Sora had been married for a short time when they decided to have a baby. Cayde Robert Kamiya was born exactly nine months after they were married. Alyssa Jean Kamiya was born four years after Cayde, and six years later Sora gave birth to Ryan William Kamiya. The family couldn't be any happier, Tai held a good job after all. He was still in the Army, and was a Major. Sora took care of the kids and was a member of the PTA with Mimi. They had been inseparable since he married her ten years before. They often went to each others' houses with their kids. Matt and Mimi had two children, a boy and a girl. Abigail was ten years old and just as daring and adventurous as her father. Adam was four years old and took after his mother more than Matt, although he too had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Soon Matt would be a father again as Mimi would be having another baby in the coming months.   
  
  
"Tai? Are you ready to go to Matt and Mimi's?" Sora asked as she walked into the room. Tai realized he'd been staring at the floor for awhile, and nodded, rising and carrying Ryan out of the room with Sora. They loaded the kids into the car and drove about fifteen minutes to Matt and Mimi's home. As they walked up the sidewalk, the door opened, and Abigail ran out, Adam toddling behind her.   
  
  
"Aunt Sora! Uncle Tai!" Abigail cried happily. Tai and Sora hugged the kids, allowing them to take their kids inside the house. Mimi and Matt appeared at the door and waved. Matt had his arm around Mimi's waist, and Mimi's belly was well rounded with pregnancy.   
  
  
"Hi guys!" Mimi chirped as she let the adults in. Matt took Ryan and held him gently. Tai and Sora sat opposite them at the kitchen table.   
  
  
"He can't wait to be a daddy again." Mimi whispered. Matt smiled and nodded, talking baby talk to Ryan as he looked at Matt with large curious eyes.   
  
  
"Matt got a new job. He works at a company that designs buildings. He's an executive Vice President already, can you believe that?" Mimi rambled. Matt had left the air force when his service came to an end shortly after Abigail was born, and had worked odd jobs throughout the ten years that followed. Matt nodded proudly.   
  
  
"I'm a suit and tie man now." Matt said happily, handing Ryan to Sora, who held him and rocked him back and forth. As the four adults talked, they watched their children play in the back yard. Tai felt a settling peace come over him as he realized his life was perfect.   
  
  
The sun was setting as Tai pulled into the driveway. He carried his two sleeping children into the house and put them to bed, tucking them in gently. Sora walked into the room quietly.  
  
  
"Ryan's sound asleep." Sora whispered.   
  
  
"So are Alyssa and Cayde." Tai replied. Sora smiled and touched her babies' faces softly.   
  
  
"Have you ever thought about how lucky we are?" Sora asked Tai as they walked out of the room and into theirs.   
  
  
"Every day." Tai answered as he kissed Sora on the lips passionately.   
  
  
**That's it! I hoped you liked it, and I also hope you read and review this and the other fics I have out there! Luv you all!** 


End file.
